I Was Made For Loving You
by animejade49
Summary: For her last year of High School, Myra Sakamoto decides to leave Domino High School and attends Cross Academy. If she thought that only weird things happened in domino... wait until she finds out Cross Academy's biggest secret! KanameXOC
1. A Broken heart

****This is probably ********the weirdest crossover ever but haha i thought why not! This is a Yu-Gi-Oh! and Vampire Knight Crossover starring CEO Seto Kaiba & Kaname Kuran the Vampire! They will be competing for oc Myra Sakamoto's love.  
>This crossover will be short and hopefully you will enjoy it=) (don't worry no Yu-Gi-Oh! character will turn into a vampire... expect maybe for the OC. lol)<br>****

* * *

><p>I have been living in Domino city for the past two years. I cannot complain about the city. The city was beautiful, peaceful and I have made great friends. One of my best friends is Joey Wheeler.<p>

"I hate to talk about the subject Myra but are you sure about your moving? I mean we have like what one more year at Domino High"  
>"I'm positive Joey… besides I'm use to moving a lot and what not"<br>"But you finally have a home here with us though"  
>"I've never been without a home Joey. My mother just traveled a lot to help animals in need around the world and frankly, I liked it that way. I learned so much because of that"<p>

"I'm just mad at your reason for moving"  
>"What Seto Kaiba… don't get me wrong Joey. He is not the only reason why I'm moving"<br>"Yeah right, don't try to play mind games on me. I know ya more than anybody here" He grins and I giggle. It was true, the two people that know me the most are Joey and Yugi. (Well Yami).

"Okay Joey you win… I just want to get away from everything that reminds me of Kaiba. He kept telling me he was going to change bu-"  
>"Kaiba changing is like saying that I'd go on a diet Myra. Never going to happen" I laugh at the comparisons.<p>

"That's so true Joey"  
>"Speaking of which do you think we have time for breakfast?" I look at my wristwatch for the time. It is 7:58 AM.<p>

"Yeah we have plenty of time besides this is like what the last week of school?" Joey turns his gaze away.  
>"Don't remind me!" Joey sobs.<p>

"Are you crying Joseph Wheeler?" He turns his gaze back to me and tries to hide his face with his notebook. I snatch his notebook away from him.

"No… I just have something in my eye!" I giggle.

"Lets just make the best of these last few weeks together okay buddy" I smile heartedly.

I was sure going to miss Domino and my friends…

* * *

><p>"I bet the first ones well see in that lunch line are Joey and Tristan," Tea said as we walk to the lunchroom.<p>

"It's always like that… the surprising thing would be their absence there"  
>"I can't believe you'll be leaving soon. I'll be the only girl in the group again"<br>"Don't worry Tea I'm sure someone else will arrive to the club soon"  
>"May I have a word with you?" I felt shivers down my spine when I heard Kaiba speak.<p>

"I'll leave you two alone" Tea quickly walks away and heads to the lunchroom.

"What do you want Mr. Kaiba" I said sharply.  
>"When are you going to stop this charade?"<br>"What charade?"

"You know perfectly well you are not moving anywhere"  
>"I am… I don't see why you find it hard to believe"<br>"So you'll really be attending this Cross academy huh?"  
>"Yes on a half scholarship" I tried to sound as cold as I could be. I did not want Kaiba to sense my hurting.<p>

"I can't believe that you're just leaving almost two years of us behind like trash"

"I had it with you Kaiba… all you care about is your company and defeating Yugi in a stupid child game"

"You don't understand Myra"

"That makes both of us Kaiba" I walked away, in hopes of Kaiba saying something worth saving our relationship but nothing. Is it not obvious that he would not and would never put up a big show in public Myra?

* * *

><p>I hope you like it=D Later you will see how these two animes will connect!<strong><br>**


	2. Good bye Domino

Weeks later…

I could not believe how time flew. Today was to be my last day at Domino. I would leave the past behind me tomorrow and begin a new life. I wondered what it would be like at Cross Academy. I was still surprised that I was able to get a scholarship for that school. I like to think of it as pure luck. Here we were the gang and I at my house. Hanging out for the last time. I looked at them and could not help but feel sad.

"I just can't believe this is our last day together," Yugi said with a hint of sadness.

"Think of this as a long trip or something Yugi" I respond.

"But you're leaving forever and never coming back! All because of that good for nothing rich boy! Wait until I get my hands on him!" Joey snapped.

"It's not just him Joey… I mean I feel like I should move on overall. Not because of you guys or Domino but you know... I feel like I should move on. To see the world on my own, to improve my personality, my spirit and heart you know"  
>"Those are beautiful words Myra. I cannot do that right now but I plan to do it as soon as we graduate from school. My big dream is to become a well known dancer and I know that if I do the same thing you're doing, I'll have enough confidence in myself to make it come true," Tea adds. Even though Tea sometimes annoyed me with her friendship speeches and what not, I was very fond of her and I knew that in the end she just meant well.<p>

"Don't mean to be noisy but has Kaiba tried to contact you these past few weeks?" Tristan asks.  
>"Why lie… no he hasn't," I answered.<br>"Myra I think it's great that you're moving on. Seto Kaiba is no good for you. He will never take anything besides his company or brother seriously," Duke suddenly said. Duke may be a playboy, conceited, dumb but deep down he is smart, had a kind heart and his love for Serenity was pure. Ever since they got together last year Duke left his playboy days behind and until this day they are together. (Much to Joey's misfortune).

"Now now this isn't a funeral! Let Myra's last day here be unforgettable! We don't want Myra to remember us with sad faces now do we?" Mai said, turning on the radio. Serenity goes into the kitchen and takes out beverages.

"Now a toast to our friend!" Serenity grabs a cup and cheers. Everyone grabs a cup and cheers for me.

"Thanks guys you're too much" Just then Yugi's puzzle begins to glow.

"Don't forget to write Myra"

Ï sure will Yami," I said, giving him a big bear hug.

* * *

><p>It was 5 AM in the morning. I was ready with my luggage's, ready to leave this life and start a new one. In a foolish way, I had hoped that Seto would show up… but nothing. While I was outside waiting for my parents to drive me, I noticed a familiar black car. Seto's personal car. He did care! I walked up slowly to the car, happy that he actually cared, but when the back door of the car opens, instead of Seto, Mokuba walks out of the car.<p>

"Mokuba?" I said surprised.

"Did you think I was going to let you go without saying goodbye to ya?"  
>"I thought you were mad at me"<br>"I am but that doesn't mean I hate you" I hug Mokuba. When I first started dating Seto, Mokuba disliked me. No matter how much I tried to get him to like me, he would always treat me coldly. Until one day, he confessed to me that the reason why he disliked me was that he was jealous. He thought that I was going to take his big brother way. I still remember that adorable look on his face that day. In addition, ever since then my love for Mokuba grew greater.

"I love ya Mokuba, don't you forget that," I said with a broken voice.

"You'll call once in a while right?" he said, looking at me in the eyes.

"Of course I will, whenever I can that is. I still don't fully know what Cross Academy is like"  
>"See ya later Myra" I kiss his forehead and he smiles. He gets back in the car and Rodger waves goodbye at me. I wave goodbye at both. I look at the car as it was going away. I am such a sentimental! Two tears run down my eyes.<p>

"Sweetie time to go!" I quickly wipe my tears and turn my gaze towards my parents. They had already packed my belongings in the car. I run up to my mother and she hugs me.

"Don't worry… I'm sure this will all pass"  
>"that boy may be rich but he sure doesn't deserve my daughter" Was all my father said. My father was the cold one. That was his way of showing that he cared.<p>

* * *

><p>Seto Kaiba watched from his limo as Myra got inside her parents car. He could not help but feel hurt, betrayed. She just did not understand him... he did care for her. He had never felt something so special, so beautiful and pure for anyone until she came along but for some reason he could not say it. And he did not know how to show it.<p>

"To Kaiba Corp John"  
>"Sure thing boss but can I ask you a question-"<br>"I pay you to be my chauffer, not for you to be asking me questions"  
>"sorry boss"<p> 


	3. Cross Academy

"Well Myra here we are sweetie" My father stops the car and we get out the car.

"We'll come and visit whenever they let us okay sweetie. Remember to write to us everyday"

"I sure will mom… especially to you two. You are my parents"  
>"Hopefully you'll have a good experience here"<br>"Hope so… well at least school doesn't start until tomorrow"

"Got your entire luggage's out sweetie. What I don't understand is why so many?"  
>"I have a lot of books daddy. You know I love to read" He chuckles.<p>

"Just like her dad. Take care sweetie and remember call us whenever ya can okay"  
>"Sure will dad" I said, hugging my father.<p>

"Take care sweetie" My mother said, kissing my cheek."

"You must be the new student that was arriving today" We turn to face two young boys standing in front of us. The two boys had blond hair but one of them had aqua blue eyes, while the other had green eyes.

"Yes Myra Sakamoto"  
>"Welcome to Cross academy, we will be your escorts for today," The one with aqua blue eyes said.<p>

"My name is Takuma Ichijo and he is Hanabusa Aido. We are part of the night class here at Cross academy"  
>"I trust that our daughter is in a good school as I was told?" my father asked both boys.<p>

"Certainly Mr. Sakamoto, our school is one of the finest schools around"

"Well we better be heading back. We do not want to be late for work. We have a long road ahead of us" My mother said.  
>"That's true, take care okay sweetie"<p>

"Sure dad" Mother and father get in the car and wave goodbye, I waved goodbye back and before I knew it, they were gone. I turn my gaze back to the two boys.

"May I call you Myra Chan?" The one known as Ichijo asks.

"Sure if I could call you by your first name"

"Certainly" He said with a big smile.

"As for me I think you should call me Idol!" The one known as Hanabusa Aido said with such big pride.

"Idol… how come?"  
>"It's a long story Myra Chan but we will tell you later when we finish with the tour of the school" Takuma answers and adds, "Well shall we begin?" He said taking two of my luggage's with him. Hanabusa takes the other three. While we were walking to the school, I analyze it. I had not noticed that the school had a Victorian vibe to it. It was very beautiful indeed.<p>

"So Myra… can I ask you something?" Hanabusa asks.

"Ask away Idol," I said with sarcasm.

"What's your blood type?" As soon as he said this Takuma, looks at Hanabusa with a death glare.

"It's not even her first day and you're already asking that question!"

"Just trying to make conversation Takuma Chan!"

"And if Kaname senpai were here he would kill you Aido Chan!" These two were sure funny characters… but I had to wonder, who was this Kaname senpai? Why was he so important? I thought the important one was Kaien Cross, chairman of the school. Well, I guess I will soon find out huh?


	4. First day of class

When Takuma and Hanabusa finished giving me a tour of the entire school (well MOST of it), we went to the chairman's office.

"Ah, Ichijo Chan, Aido Chan please come in!" He was sure a funny man.

"Chairman cross, this is the student that was to arrive a day before classes" Takuma informs him. Chairman cross turns his gaze to me and smiles.

"You must be Myra Sakamoto. So nice to meet you. I hope you will enjoy your experience here"  
>"Thanks chairman Cross"<p>

"No… no please call me chairman. We don't have to be so formal"

"Okay Chairman… thank you guys so much for the warm welcome"  
>"No problem Myra Chan! Do you have any questions?" Takuma asks.<br>"Why do they call Aido Idol?" All three looked at each other but none spoke a word.

"Well…" Takuma said, while looking at the floor. "We might as well prepare you for tomorrow"  
>"tomorrow… the first day of school. I've been through that" I respond in a clueless tone.<br>"Let me explain sweetie. Our night class has a group of fans here. More known as the night class fans," The chairman informs me.  
>"Meaning the beautiful day class girls" Aido says, interrupting Chairman and adds "Soon you will be added to the list"<p>

"I don't think so" He drops to the floor in disbelief. Takuma and Chairman laugh.

"Any more questions Myra Chan?" Takuma asks again.  
>"No… I would like to walk around the school alone. If it's alright"<p>

"Sure you can, but of course you must be back here at the sun dorms before sunset"  
>"ugh… okay sure thing Chairman"<p>

"Well be around in case you need help" Takuma informs me. He was sure sweet… unlike Hanabusa. He was silly and stupid. In a way, he reminded me of Joey.

I walk out of the chairman's office and head towards the gardens of Cross academy. When Takuma and Hanabusa were giving me the tour, I could not really appreciate its beauty. There was something beautiful, unique, mystique and odd about it all. However, in a way I liked it.

I was lost in thought when suddenly I bump into somebody.

"Excuse me" I look at whom I bumped to. He was a tall young boy with dark raven hair and the most beautiful brown eyes.  
>"It's quite alright. You must be the student that was to arrive today"<p>

"Yes Myra Sakamoto"  
>"I might as well introduce myself; I'm the president dorm of the night class. Kaname Kuran"<br>"Nice to meet you Kaname Kuran. I- um will leave you be now. Sorry once again" With that said, I quickly walked away.

What a loony, weird, first day at Cross academy.

* * *

><p>My first day of classes was okay. They were just normal, regular classes. (Expect for the fact that I felt like I was living in the eighteen hundreds) Other than that, everything seemed normal. That is until it was time to go to ones dorms.<p>

"What is everyone waiting for?" I asked Mitsuki, a classmate I befriended in English class. Her eyes oddly reminded me of Hanabusa's.

"The dumb night class"  
>"night class huh? So what I was told yesterday was true?"<br>"About them having fans? Yup, why I don't know"  
>"I presume that this is the reason why you are standing here in the corner with me"<br>"Yeah I have to stand close but not to close to the day class students"  
>"How come… if you don't mind me asking"<br>"I help the prefects once in a while"  
>"Takuma and Hanabusa told me about them but I really don't get why they have students do these jobs. Shouldn't they have like teachers or something?"<br>"I don't know… and frankly I don't care," She said rather blankly.

"Idol senpai!" I hear girls scream. I felt like I was in a rock star concert.

"Wild senpai!"  
>"Kuran senpai!" I rolled my eyes. And I thought weird things happened only back at Domino.<p>

Domino… I mentioned Domino to myself. Myra, you sure love tormenting yourself don't you!

Seto Kaiba.. Damb you. Why do you have such an affect on my heart?

* * *

><p>Moments later…<p>

"She is the first girl that isn't interested in me!" Hanabusa pouts.

"I think I am already fond of her" Kain teases. Hanabusa yells at him.

"How could you say you're happy, this could be the beginning of my down fall"  
>"you have the rest of the day class girls Aido, I don't see your worries" Ruka responds.<p>

"It is weird that she wasn't the slightest interested in us. I mean she didn't even look at us" Takuma adds.  
>"Maybe we are losing it" Shiki adds.<p>

While everyone talked about the oddball Myra and the first day of school, Kaname couldn't help but find it interesting that for the first time, a human wasn't the slightest dazzled by them.

_You're a dazzling being Myra Sakamoto..._


	5. Letters to you

**Sorry if this isn't the best chapter, but it was a must. I promise that the next chapters will be better and soon there will be romance! lol**

**Thanks to AquamarineCherryblossom for the review and your question will be answered as the story continues... lol**

* * *

><p>Since it was the end of the month, we all expected to get letters from out relatives and family members. I was very optimistic about this. I couldn't wait to hear from my friends and family. I looked around me and expected to see the night class there for their letters but nothing.<p>

"Man I can't wait to hear from the family back at home!" Cindy, a girl I befriended in bio class.

"I know me too"  
>"You look a little TOO happy. Is there something I should know?"<br>"Like what don't be silly…" I blush.

"You were thinking of your ex weren't you" She said in a robot tone.

"A little"  
>"from what you told me Myra, he is no good for you. He is like Zero but much worse" We couldn't help but giggle.<p>

"Next" I heard the booth attendant say.

"Myra Sakamoto" She looks through the files and hands me four letters"

"Next"

"Cindy Chiba" When Cindy received her letters we decided to read them by the water fountain.  
>"They really need to put benches to sit on!" Cindy comments.<br>"What is this a park?"  
>"Almost… I mean look around you. This doesn't look like a typical school now does it?"<p>

"Yeah you are right" I giggle.

"Okay let's pick randomly…" We each randomly pick out a letter "one two three" We open our letters at the same time and read them.

_Dear Myra_

_What's up…? Joey Wheeler here. Just wanted to write my own letter to ya since Yugi didn't let me write a lot on the letter we were all going to send together. How are things in that Church school? I hope ya heart is doing okay and I better find it de-intoxicated from money bags by the time I see you again. And how's food over there? Is it holy for the spirit?_

_Ha ha anyways hope to hear from ya soon. - Joey._

I rolled my eyes… Joey was sure one of a kind. One letter was from my parents asking the typical parent questions, and the other letter was from Yugi and the gang. What surprised me was the last letter I opened.

_Dear Myra,_

_How are you…? I sure miss you. How are things at Cross Academy?_

_Seto didn't want me to write to you, but I know the real reason why. He's been missing you. Did you know that he was there when you left? He told me he didn't speak to you because by the time he got there you had left. I know I shouldn't be saying these things but my brother's happiness is important to me. Well hope all is well and I hope to hear from you soon._

_Love,_

_Mokuba_

I crushed the letter in my hand. I couldn't help but cry…

"Myra Chan what's wrong?" Cindy asks.

"I got news from my ex-boyfriend"  
>"From that jerk you told me about? What news?"<p>

"Well his brother wrote to me saying that when I left domino, he was there to say goodbye but when he arrived I had already left"  
>"Maybe his brother is lying"<br>"Mokuba isn't like that Cindy" I said in his defense.

"Then what are you going to do?"  
>"I want to write to Seto"<br>"But that will show him that you still care!"

"That's because I do Cindy"  
>"That's outrageous Myra, you can't just let the guy now that just because his brother sent you a little letter!" She bleated. In a way… she was right. I am such a fool, a fool for Seto Kaiba.<p>

"Idol senpai!" I heard a wave of girls scream. Cindy jumps.

"Where, Where!"  
>"I still can't believe you're into them"<br>"Their awesome and soooo attractive don't you think Myra?"  
>"If you say so Cindy"<p>

"Wild senpai!"

"Oh brother, I mean what is so hot about these boys?" I couldn't help but think out loud.

"What are you kidding, Myra are you really that hooked on that guy?"

"Frankly I don't blame her… these idiots" Mitsuki said unexpectedly.

"Were you in the line" Cindy asks.  
>"Yeah I was on line… it took me ages to get my letters" She complains.<p>

"I can't believe you two don't find the night class boys attractive"  
>"Yeah but we both have our different reasons" Mitsuki snaps.<p>

_My reason was Seto Kaiba… my eyes and my heart only saw him._

* * *

><p>"She's really a devoted human being isn't she?" Takuma comments.<br>"That is a big virtue" Kaname responds.

"Kuran senpai, Ichijo senpai!" Girls hollered.  
>"I don't think it was such a good idea to walk out in daylight Kuran senpai"<br>"We're students as well and we have to socialize with them" Kaname answers, however his gaze was on Myra.


	6. Duke Devlin at Cross Academy?

"Class… there's a new student in class today. May I introduce Duke Devlin" Our Biology teacher announces. I look at Duke and couldn't believe it… but how, why?

"My name is Duke Devlin, I'm the creator and the owner of Dungeon Dice monsters… and I come from the same city that darling babe comes from" he said pointing at me. Girls kept their glance at Duke, while the boys in the classroom turn their gazes towards me. Cindy whispers in my ear.

"You know that cutie" Who would have thought that Duke's charm was global?

"Yeah we went to high school together"  
>"What are dungeon dice monsters?"<br>"Oh its like duel monster cards but instead of cards you use dice"  
>"How come you never told me about that" I was embarrassed… I was so wrapped up in my sorrow that I forgot about my favorite pass time, dueling. Well in a way I hated duel monsters… Seto was SO obsessed with them.<p>

"Now I am" I joke.

"Any questions for our newbie?" Our teacher asks. Many girls ask him questions… mostly if he was single. Duke walks up to us.

"Present me okay" Cindy whispers.

"Sure thing Cindy"

"Bet you're surprised"  
>"Why didn't you tell me? Does the gang know?"<br>"They didn't know until the last minute… they were pretty mad but then gave me a whole bunch of stuff for both of us"  
>"Like what?"<br>"Well" He says as he sits down next to me, eyeing Cindy… she looked like a drooling fish.

"May I ask who your darling friend is?"  
>"Cindy, Duke, Duke Cindy"<p>

"It's so nice to meet you Duke" She extends her hand and they greet.

"My you're sure healthy huh?" He said in a flirty tone, she giggles.

"What were you telling me Duke?" I said, reminding them that I was here.  
>"Oh yeah… I know you came here without your deck of cards. You're mother sent them"<br>"I will never forgive myself for that"  
>"Yeah I know that creep really got to ya huh?"<br>"Thanks for the reminder Devlin"  
>"Is that Kaiba really that of a jerk?" Cindy asks.<p>

"Is he, I mean he makes monsters look pretty. I mean compared to his attitude of course"  
>"What the hell did you see in him Myra… especially since you had Duke here!" She gushes, I roll my eyes.<p>

"That's what everyone else was thinking too… I tried many times to get her to fall under my charm but" He says as he wraps his arm around my shoulder "she was too blinded by money bags"  
>"one alligator, two alligator, three alligator, four" Duke quickly takes his arm off me, he knew what this meant. Cindy giggles.<p>

"Why so scared?" She asks Duke.

"Whenever she starts counting like that… that means she's angry. Her slaps feel like punches!" Cindy and I giggle.  
>"Quit exaggerating Duke"<br>"Who's exaggerating?"

* * *

><p>And again… the attack of the swooning day class girls. The doors open and a wave of screams emerge.<p>

"Idol senpai!"  
>"Wild senpai!"<br>"Kuran senpai"  
>"What's this all about Myra?"<br>"Didn't they warn you?"  
>"About what may I ask?"<br>"The night class seems to have their own group of fans"

"Well someone's about to take them all away" Duke goes up to the group of girls and tries to get their attention, but nothing… Mitsuki and I laugh.

"I guess I was wrong… the Devlin charm doesn't work globally"  
>"Good for you ya sap"<br>"Hey! I don't even know you!" he pouts.

"So who cares that's what you get for showing off"

"What do those boys have that I don't?"

"Actually, I think that's a good question Duke. What do those boys have… do they have some type of witchcraft or something?" Mitsuki froze when I said this.

"No I have a better one Myra, what are they vampires!" Duke and I shout out in laughter… to my surprise, Mitsuki doesn't.


	7. Kaname Kuran

"Well we at least know Vampires don't exist" Mitsuki suddenly said.

"Yeah I mean it would be stupid to think they were real" Duke responds.

"True but at the same time Duke remember all the things we have been through… I mean anything could happen" I said half joking.  
>"You have a point there my dear Myra" He looks back at the group of swooning fans. "How long do they stay there?" Duke asks.<p>

"Trust me if it were up to them they would stay there all day" Mitsuki answers.

"I want to see the big fuss towards these so called cuties" They had finally struck my curiosity. I slowly walk up to the crowd and try my best to get in the crowd. There I saw all the night class boys… including Kaname Kuran.

"So what's so hot about these boys?" I mumble, a few girls next to me look at me as if they were about to kill me.

"Is she blind… how dare she doubt Idol senpai's attractiveness" I heard one girl say.

"Gees sorry" I said sarcastically. Suddenly Hanabusa was standing next to me. He pulls me closer to him. This seemed to get all the girls jealous.

"So why don't you find my charm irresistible? Are you broken or something?"  
>"Why would I be broken…? I mean not every girl in the world will find you irresistible ya know" Suddenly he begins to pout.<p>

"Did you hear that Kain!"  
>"Hanabusa lets just go" He mumbles.<p>

"Okay you are attractive but you are not all that" I said to calm him down.

"So I have yet to win your heart completely!" He said, wow what a quick recovery.

"Sure Hanabusa or should I say Idol" I giggle.

"So… Myra right" he places on of his arms on my shoulder and mumbles "What's your blood type?"

"Hanabusa…" Kain said in a warning tone, but it seemed as if Hanabusa ignored him.

"Why do you want to know that?" Should I take back what I said? Suddenly the flirty look on his face turns into a frightened one.

"I have a thing for science" He chuckles nervously, letting me go. I turn around and see Kaname Kuran behind us.

"Aido what have I told you about acting like that with our peers"  
>"Sorry Kuran Senpai" He bows, quickly leaving with the rest of the night class. What was that all about?<p>

"I hope he didn't frighten you" He asks in a concerned voice.

"No not at all Mr. Kuran" I called him this since he seemed to be the most respected.

"Please call me Kaname, I am just another student here like everyone else"  
>"Okay Kaname, thank you" I said with a smile. He was sure charming… and for a moment I even forgot about my past with Seto.<p>

"Do you mind if I walk you to your dorm" I hadn't noticed that everyone had already left. In a way I can see what was so charming about them… well Kaname actually.

"Sure but you don't have to Kaname"  
>"I want to… may I call you Myra"<br>"Sure Kaname why not?" I smile. As we walked to the sun dorms I couldn't help but look at Kaname… there was something about him. He seemed like a mysterious soul, there were so many things I saw in him yet I wondered what Kaname Kuran was really like. Why did I feel this in just a matter of minutes?

"So have you liked Cross academy so far Myra?"  
>"I can't complain its really nice here"<br>"I'm glad you like it here"  
>"You know Kaname you don't have to walk me all the way up to my dorm, I appreciate it but I don't want to waste your time"<br>"Its an honor to walk you to your dorm besides class doesn't start for us in about fifteen minutes"

"You sure are a gentleman… you don't find that in a guy now a day"  
>"I believe that a woman should be treated with respect"<br>"Don't make me giggle… I feel like I'm with a guy from the nineteenth century" He actually smiles.

"I'm just old fashioned is all"

"Your girlfriend is one lucky girl" I didn't know why I said this; I wanted to slap myself right then and there. I am SO embarrassed. He obviously noticed that I was embarrassed because he chuckles and says

"What makes you think I have a girlfriend?" He answers politely.

"Who said that?" I said, looking around as if someone else actually said that. "Well Kaname thanks for the nice walk and talk, we'll have to do it again some time. Bye!" I quickly rushed to the sun dorms. I hadn't felt this nervous around a guy since Seto.

* * *

><p>Myra… you've interested me for the very moment I first saw you. From then I knew you were different, how I longed to be near you… yet I couldn't bring myself to even talk with you. You've awoken my dead heart from its slumber and now that we've finally talked, I'll do anything to win your heart.<p>

* * *

><p>At Domino City, Kaiba Corp…<p>

Today would have been our 2nd year anniversary… I wondered if she remembered... if she thought of me. Myra why did I let you go? Why did I let my pride win the best of me…?

"Hey Seto are you okay?" Mokuba asks suddenly. He closes his laptop and looks at me.

"I am…"  
>"I know that look big brother. You're not even typing on your laptop" I closed my laptop and look at my little brother. I couldn't lie to him… he knew me too well.<br>"Today would have been our second year anniversary"  
>"Why don't you write to her?"<br>"Look Mokuba I lost her because of my idiocies and now I must face the fact that I lost"  
>"Since when do you like to lose big brother?" Mokuba questioned, and he was correct. Since when do you lose and back down Seto Kaiba?<p> 


	8. Movie Night

**I would love to know what you guys think so far of this crossover=D Thanks to aqua for the reviews, means alot to me=)**

* * *

><p><em>Kaname Kuran<em> He is sure an enchanting person...

I couldn't stop thinking about him, and even though that was the last time we talked I still felt as if that day was only yesterday.

Whenever it was time for the night class to come out, I would still stand in my usual spot with Mitsuki and Duke, but I stood there in hopes of seeing him. Some day's I wouldn't be so lucky, but other days I would catch a glimpse of him and it was as if he would always look at my direction too.

I didn't know what I was feeling… probably it was just a crush.

"For a treat today you guys could watch any movie you'd like… of course you will have 3 choices, since I know you all have different tastes" Head master Cross announces.  
>"Oh boy…more of a job for me" Mitsuki pouts.<p>

"I'm the one that real does all the work" Zero responds.  
>"What movies will we be watching?" One girl from the day class asks.<p>

"And will we watch the movies with the night class?" Another girl asks.  
>"The choices are Titanic, Benji and Spider Man. They will be playing in 3 of our auditoriums… Mitsuki will guide you were Benji is playing, Zero will guide you to the Spider Man on and Ichijo will guide you to were Titanic will be playing" Many girls went with Ichijo to watch Titanic, most boys went to see Spider Man and a few people (including myself) went to go see Benji. Luckily Mitsuki and Duke were going to be there.<p>

"Well guys you know the drill, act as if this is a normal movie theatre and everything will go okay" Mitsuki said.

"The joy of the party i see" Duke mumbles.

"I was sure you were going to see Spider Man"  
>"Am I that predictable to you?"<br>"No I'm just saying"  
>"No not with Ichijo in there… you know how girls LOVE to gush over him"<br>"They gush over Hanabusa the most" I giggle.

"Hanabusa what are you doing here?" Mitsuki said as Hanabusa walked in the auditorium.

"The headmaster did say we could choose the movie we want to watch"  
>"But I thought you'd see Titanic with your fans" She said sarcastically.<p>

"I rather lay low today and stay here with you kiddies" He replies.

"Oh gee what an honor" I mumble.

"I know it is dear Myra" He said, sitting next to me.

"Hanabusa you better not use your charms here" Mitsuki warns him.

"Don't worry I wont"

The movie begins and everything seemed great. The movie Benji is about a stray dog that helps rescue two kidnapped children. I couldn't help but cry when one dog (that is his companion) gets kicked by one of the kidnappers.

"OH MY gooosh!" I cry. (I have a weak heart for animals)

"How could someone mistreat something so innocent looking!" Hanabusa cries, hugging me… since we were crying for the same thing I hug him back.  
>"I don't know but I hate people like that!"<p>

"That is quite mean… reminds me of someone" I heard Duke Say, knowing automatically who he meant.

"Oh brother you two let the rest of us watch the movie please" Mitsuki said with a broken voice, the scene obviously moved her as well. Suddenly someone walks into the auditorium. Since the movie had me intrigued, I didn't bother to see who it was.

* * *

><p>Since the headmaster decided to do movie night at the school, I hoped that this would be another perfect opportunity for me to talk to Myra. Since Myra would always stay away from a big crowd, I figured that the movie she must be watching was Benji.<p>

"Are you sure you want to watch Benji… it's not like you be in social gatherings like this Kuran senpai" Cross chairman said.  
>"I am a student overall and I assume that the auditorium where Benji is showing is the one with the less people am I correct"<br>"You are Kuran senpai… but I believe you have a bigger interest there than socializing am I correct?" He teases.  
>"You're right Cross chairman well I must be going" I walk out of the auditorium that was showing Spider Man and head to the other auditorium. Once I arrive, I didn't like what was occurring.<p>

Aido had his arms around Myra…

"Hanabusa… do you think she will be okay? She won't die right?" She asks him. I look at the screen and see a mistreated animal, with humans surrounding her.

"I don't know but I hope so… this is so tragic!" He said, both were crying for the animal.  
>"I hope you all are enjoying the movie" I said to everyone. Hanabusa quickly lets go of Myra, Myra looks at me in shock… had I frightened her?<br>"Kuran senpai… would you like to sit down?" Hanabusa gets up and offers me the chair next to Myra.

"There are other chairs available for me to sit Aido, thank you"  
>"Kaname, what brings you here?" She asks.<p>

"Well I am a student too overall" She smiles.

"Can I have a word with you Hanabusa?" Mitsuki asks... Aido and Mitsuki step outside the auditorium to talk.

"Sit down Kaname" Myra said.  
>"Are you sure"<br>"He did offer you his place didn't he?" She smiles so sweetly. I sit down next to her, she tells me about the movie that seemed to delight her so much.

"You have a love for these creatures don't you?"  
>"I do, they are so innocent and sweet" Her eyes had a shine in them, a shine that was beautiful beyond words to me.<p>

"I think it's beautiful for you to have such care for them" I tell her. Throughout the rest of the movie, we watched it in silence.

"Oh gosh what beautiful, intelligent creatures and I'm so happy the dog's okay!" She said, to my surprise, she hugs me.

"Oh I'm so sorry I just got caught up into the movie" She says embarrassed, and quickly lets me go.

"Don't be… it is a wonderful movie" I smile, she smiles back at me and says

"Thank you for understanding me Kaname"


	9. A forbidden feeling

**Thanks for the reviews guys... and don't worry the duels will SOON arrive... lol. It's only a matter of time. I just want Kaname and Myra's relationship to grow=P**

**well enjoy and please tell me what you think so far=D (Thanks for the reviews!)**

* * *

><p>"Thank you for understanding me Kaname" I tell him, he smiles at me a sweet smile.<p>

"Well the movie is over I see"  
>"Yeah I guess so"<br>"How have you been these past few weeks Myra?" He asks.

"Very well and yourself?"

"Good… would you like to walk around the gardens?"  
>"I would but will it be okay?"<br>"Of course it will"

"Hey Myra going back to your dorm?" Duke suddenly asks. I turn my gaze towards him and see that he is looking at me with a teasing smile.

"I'm going to take a walk along the gardens"  
>"Hope you have a good walk then" he says sarcastically, while looking at both Kaname and me. He gets up and leaves and we follow.<p>

"Don't mind Duke… he just likes to bother" I giggle.

"You've known him for a long time I see?" He asks.

"Yeah he is a friend from Domino city" I tell him, I look around the garden and look back at him. I couldn't help but feel happiness in my heart. Why was I feeling this?

"Were you happy there?"

"You sure have a lot of questions for me Kaname" I couldn't help but blush.

"I'm just trying to get to know you" He answers rather sincerely.

"Why… why such an interest in me?" I stop walking and look at him. He had such a sweet, loving look in his eyes. Was my mind playing games on me… or was this really happening?

"I don't know" He takes a step closer to me and cherishes my cheek with the palm of his hand. I felt my blood rushing through my veins… I had never felt such a strong feeling. This was all too quick for me. I wanted to run away right now, but at the same time, I couldn't find it in me to move away from him.

"Kaname… aren't the lilies just lovely?" I said, trying to change the subject. I walk over to the lily garden and look at the lily flowers.

"Beautiful beyond words…" He said, but in the corner of my eye, I could see that he was really looking at me.

"They may be just something that decorates the world, but the lily carries a much bigger meaning in life… don't you agree?" I said, daring myself to look at him. He cuts a lily from the lily bouquet and hands me one.

"You should keep one for memory… since it makes you happy" He said, I take the flower from him and thank him.  
>"Thank you for the flower Kaname"<p>

"You don't have to thank me, the lily is the one that makes you happy" Was it truly the lily… or was it him?

* * *

><p>Moments earlier… (Hanabusa and Mitsuki)<p>

"Haven't you noticed a change in Kaname senpai?" Mitsuki asks Hanabusa.  
>"What do you mean by change?"<br>"He has a great glow in his eyes, a glow that not even Yuuki brought in them"  
>"You're a girl that's seeing things"<br>"Shut up before I pound ya!" She mutters.

"Just like when we were kids?" He gulps.  
>"Yeah just like that Hanabusa"<p>

"Well at least that will make me think you care for me"  
>"Oh look who's talking"<br>"Anyways… Mitsuki, I really think you're just seeing things"  
>"Oh really… think about it for a minute Hanabusa" He takes a minute to think about Mitsuki's words… and agrees.<p>

"But she's a mortal… and Kuran senpai is a pureblood"  
>"I know… but if he loves her like I think he does then we can only let fate do its will"<br>"That quickly?"  
>"We vampires grow attachments quickly… especially a pureblood"<br>"Darkness awaits both the pureblood and the person he's attached himself with" Hanabusa said in a serious tone.

"We can only stand by and hope for the best Hanabusa… keep both Kaname senpai and Myra Chan safe"  
>"Why does love have to be so cruel?" Hanabusa asks, Mitsuki looks at Hanabusa and smirks… for once he actually sounded mature. It was rare for Hanabusa to act this way, but whenever he did, Mitsuki was more than proud of him.<p>

* * *

><p>We spent the next couple of hours talking about our favorite literature, arts, our favorite music pieces, what our views of the world are… and I couldn't be more fascinated. We had so many things in common…<p>

"So you honestly don't like this new generation of music?" He asks.

"Not at all I am more into the oldies, from Nat King Cole to Mozart"  
>"Its interesting… here I thought that I was the only one that had a love for only the classics"<br>"There's a lot of people surprisingly… but only a few admit it openly. I am one that doesn't care to say it. Of course I can't be mean… there are a few good pieces of good music out there"  
>"That's very true Myra… but rare to find. Especially since what's popular is not of our taste"<br>"Lets just thank the heavens that we have them. There is always good and bad right?"  
>"Sadly that's true Myra"<br>"Have you ever heard of duel monsters?"  
>"I don't believe I have yet it sounds familiar"<p>

* * *

><p>I couldn't believe that I was talking like this. With Myra, I found myself free… as if everything made sense around me. As if the world was truly beautiful. Sure, there were many good things that this world had to offer but it didn't look as beautiful then… when you have someone to talk to with them, it changes everything. Especially if that someone was as dear and special to you like Myra is to me.<p>

However, could I honestly get deeper into this? I didn't want my love for her to grow this deeply… I am a pureblood vampire, and she is a fragile human being. Could I truly be so selfish and bring darkness into her life.

Yet I can't part myself from her… no matter how much I try…

* * *

><p>On their way to Kaiba Corp<p>

"So are you really going to donate money to Cross academy big bro?"  
>"I am… a partner of mine has a daughter that's currently attending the school and I of course must make my client feel special"<br>"You're also doing this because Myra is attending the school aren't ya big bro?"

"I confess that I am… I'm not going to lose her that easily"

"That's the Seto Kaiba I know!" Mokuba said with glee.


	10. Forbidden love: Kaiba Corp

**This is the longest chapter for this story so far... i won't be updating this for a few days but i hope you like this romantic chapter=P**

* * *

><p>"I'm so happy today is the weekend, that means we could go out and I could wear my normal cloth," Duke complains, making me giggle.<p>

"I know so where do you wanna go Duke?" I said, as I look around the small town.  
>"To the café… I don't suppose there's an arcade around here"<br>"I don't think there is… hey did you get your letters before we walked out of Cross Academy. You said you wanted to read our letters together"  
>"Yeah I did… hey where's Mitsuki, I thought she said she was tagging along"<br>"I guess she decided not to"  
>"Well good… I mean that girl is as stuck up and conceited as Kaiba and I am put together"<p>

"She's a good person deep down I know she is… or else she wouldn't look at Zero the way she does," I giggle.  
>"Zero… you mean that body guard?"<br>"Yeah… haven't you noticed the way she looks at him?"  
>"I always thought it was Hanabusa she liked"<p>

"How come Duke?"  
>"The way she torments him… you know some girls that say I hate you actually mean I love you" He chuckles.<p>

"That's very true Duke but I don't think that's the case… the one she loves is Zero, I'm sure of it"  
>"What are you psychic or something?"<br>"No just girl instincts" I giggle. Suddenly we notice a weird looking man standing in front of us. Duke pulls me by the arm and leads me to another direction, only to see the same guy standing at the direction we were heading.

"Wasn't that guy just over there?" I mumble to Duke.  
>"Yeah…" He responds, "What's the big deal bud?" Duke snaps, making the guy smirk evilly. The young mans eyes glow red with hunger…<p>

"Duke lets just go," I mumble. Suddenly he charges towards us. Duke pushes me out the way.

"Duke!" Before we knew it, Takuma was in front of Duke. With his staff, he kills the weird person. Duke and I stood there in shock.

"Takuma… what is this all about"  
>"He won't be bothering you guys anymore," He said with a smile.<p>

"What the heck was he?" Duke snaps. Suddenly Duke faints.

"Duke… are you okay?"  
>"He'll be fine Myra" I hear a familiar voice say. I turn around to face Kaname.<p>

"Kaname…" I whisper in astonishment. He was the last person I saw…

* * *

><p>I open my eyes to find myself in a room, with Kaname by my side.<p>

"Where am I?"

"You fainted and so I took you back to Cross Academy"

"Is that thing truly dead?"  
>"Don't worry your safe now"<p>

"What happened back there Kaname, is Duke okay?"  
>"He is well and you must rest Myra"<br>"What room is this?"

"My room… but if you feel uncomfortable I'll take you to your room to rest"  
>"What I really want is to know what happened back there. Who was that man and why did he try to attack Duke and me?" Kaname seemed hesitant to respond, he turns his gaze away from me.<p>

"I see I have no right to know what just attacked me huh?" I said, breaking the silence.

"If I tell you, you might not want to see me again"  
>"Why do you say that?" I said as get up. Kaname moves a little closer to me.<p>

"I've grown attached to you Myra, too attached to my dismay… and if I tell you this you might dislike me. Your kind usually does"  
>"My kind… Kaname why are you talking funny?" I ask.<br>"Do you not honestly feel what I am feeling towards you?" He whispers in my ear. When he said this, my heart began to beat rapidly.

"I… I don't know," I said, as tears began to form in my eyes. Could I honestly be in love? Did I forget Seto Kaiba already… I had not thought about him ever since Kaname and I began our friendship.

It was a different feeling both Seto and Kaname awoke in my heart. With Seto, I felt like a princess with her prince charming… yet that prince charming cared more about his castle than his princess. Despite that, there were times when Seto was kind and caring… and those were the times that I carried in my heart…

_Flashback… (Walking to Myra's house from school)_

_"I hope you don't mind walking with the geek squad… I have a lot of work today at Kaiba Corp"_

_"You forgot our first year anniversary I see…"_ I said as we spoke on the phone. I waited all day in school for him to mention it… but all he kept talking about was his company and his obsession with defeating Yugi in a duel.

_"Myra I…"_

_"Good bye Kaiba"_ I said, hanging up the phone.

_"It seems he forgot huh?"_  
><em>"Yeah but I should have known right Tea?"<em>

_Moments later… (At Myra's house watching Forever Darling)_

_"Hey is that your doorbell ringing?"_  
><em>"Just when the movie is getting to its good part!"<em> I open the door to see Kaiba standing there.

_"What is it Kaiba?"_

_"Myra I didn't forget our anniversary"_  
><em>"Oh really… Kaiba look I understand you have way more important things to deal with but, sometimes you make me feel like I'm just another one of your possessions,"<em> I said holding back my tears, to my surprise he hugs me.

_"That isn't my intention Myra… I do care for you; it is just that I do not know how to show you. You deserve better than me I know…"_ He said to my astonishment. I could not help but hug him back.  
><em>"You really mean that Seto… you're not just saying that to make me happy?"<em>  
><em>"Why would I lie… look I know this isn't romantic but those are the best words I could come up with"<em> He smirks, making me giggle.

_"I love you too Seto"_ I said as I hugged him again.

End of flashback

Now there was Kaname… Kaname awakened a feeling in my heart I never even knew existed. I wanted to be with him to spend every minute in my life with him, and when I would not see him, it would feel as if something in my life was missing. I would be willing to do anything for Kaname, and give up anything for him as well. I did not want to admit it… I did not want to see it but I had falling in love without knowing it.

"Myra… you've awoken my dead heart from its slumber, you've filled my empty life with such glee. Do you not honestly see what I feel towards you?"  
>"Do you really… how could you?" I said as I looked into his eyes.<br>"You're kind, smart, your heart is one of a kind"  
>"And you see all of that in me?" I said, cherishing his cheek with the palm of my hand.<p>

"I see that and more" I finally let the tears in my eyes fall down on my cheeks.

"I don't want to fall in love again Kaname… I don't want my heart broken again"  
>"I wouldn't dare do such thing Myra… you are much too precious to me" I pull him into my arms and hug him. I knew his words were true, I felt it in his voice and saw it in his eyes. Love…<br>"Nothing could part me away from you Kaname…"

* * *

><p>"Hey rich boy… we heard a rumor" Joey said to Kaiba as he walked to the Kaiba Corp entrance.<p>

"Oh great the whole geek squad is here" Kaiba mumbles.  
>"Kaiba is it true that you will be traveling to Cross Academy?" Yami asks. Seto again ignores them.<br>"Hey don't ya know it's rude to ignore someone when they're talking to ya?" Joey snaps.

"Forget it Joey… rich boy has his ears clogged with money," Tristan said.

"My big brother is going to Cross Academy and what about?" Mokuba answers in his brother's place. Kaiba keeps walking to Kaiba Corp, leaving his brother with Yugi and the gang.  
>"Hey why doesn't he take us with him… we really want to see Myra" Yami said.<p>

"And Duke… they're both in that school"  
>"I don't think my brother would want to guys"<br>"But think about it Mokuba… wouldn't Myra be more happy with rich boy if he brought us along?" Joey said as he places his arm around Mokuba's shoulder, convincing him to take them to Cross Academy.  
>"True…" Mokuba replies.<br>"Oh brother here they go… this will never work" Tea says.

"Hopefully it will Kaiba does listen to his brother" Yami replies.

"He is trying to win her back is he not… I mean it's pretty obvious," Tristan adds.  
>"I'll see what I can do okay" Mokuba tells them as he runs to Kaiba Corp.<br>"Oh yeah I can't wait to see Myra and kick Duke's a**!" Joey says with excitement.  
>"I really hope Kaiba agrees to this… you know how much he dislikes us," Yami says.<br>"Yeah but he hates you the most Yug" Joey replies.  
>"Actually he hates the underdog the most," Tristan mumbles, loud enough for Joey to hear.<br>"Hey watch ya mouth Tristan!"

"Do you guys really want Myra back with Kaiba?" Tea asks.

"No… but I wanna see her" Joey responds.  
>"And it's a free vacation" Tristan adds.<p>

* * *

><p>"Nothing could part me away from you Kaname" She said sweetly. I pull her away from me and look into her eyes.<p>

"Would you still want me… even if I told you I that I'm not a human?" I ask... she looks at me confused. I know that I should not tell her, that this might make me lose her… but this was killing me. I wanted to know, to feel that she truly loved me, no matter what I am.  
>"What do you mean by that Kaname… does this have to do with that weird guy?"<br>"It does… do you imagine what he was?"  
>"I don't know… I remember that his eyes glowed red. It was weird, and he had such a lust in them. It was as if he was hungry for something" Suddenly she gasps, my eyes had changed color.<p>

"Do you now know what I am?" She looks down at my teeth.

"You're a… vampire?" I did not respond, instead I turn my gaze towards the window. I knew she would not take this well.

"Kaname… I um"  
>"I know you must be frightened and I understand you completely" To my surprise she wraps her arms around me.<p>

"I am a little but only because I believed that your kind didn't exist. However, what kind of feeling would I have for you if I didn't accept you? I liked you when I thought you were just like me and I like you just the same now"  
>"Despite my being dangerous you still dare approach me…"<br>"If you were dangerous you would have done something cruel by now… humans would fear you"

"Myra... don't ever part yourself from me"  
>"Never Kaname"<p> 


	11. The Bad News

"Is Kaname Senpai still with Myra Chan?" Takuma asks Hanabusa and Mitsuki as he walks into the library.

"Yes why do you ask?" Mitsuki responds.  
>"Just wanted to report to him that Duke woke up and he's okay"<p>

"Do you think Kaname senpai will tell Myra Chan of our existence?" Hanabusa suddenly asks.

"He shouldn't do that but I think he will" Mitsuki answers Hanabusa.  
>"I think Myra Chan will respond to it quite good" Takuma adds.<br>"Why do you figure?" Mitsuki asks Takuma.  
>"Because Myra Chan loves Kaname senpai, I hear it in her heart beat. She will accept him no matter what," Takuma says with a smile.<p>

* * *

><p>"I could stay here like this forever," I whisper.<br>"So could I Myra… being in your arms is the sweetest embrace life could give me" He responds, he gently pulls me away from him and looks into my eyes.

"I never thought I would say this but I'm happy I moved from Domino City"  
>"It was destiny it seems…"<br>"I never thought I could feel this way towards someone, I thought I did once but I was wrong"

"I thought I did as well"  
>"Really… for who?" I said, obviously showing a hint of jealousy.<p>

"Does that matter now?" Kaname says, chuckling.  
>"I want to know… I want to know what your life was like before I came along" I said while cherishing his cheek with the palm of my hand. He lightly kisses my wrist.<p>

"Well my kind is different from yours as you know. We marry within family, siblings to be exact. Yuuki is her name; I thought that my feelings for her were beyond a sibling feeling. Yet when she left Cross Academy I was happy she left…"  
>"Why did she leave?"<br>"For safety… since I am a pureblood vampire I have many enemies, I am the strongest of my kind"

"Did she love you?"  
>"She loved me… but I think mostly as a sibling. She truly had feelings for Ichiro"<br>"For Zero Chan?"

* * *

><p>Mitsuki decides to walk out of the library and wonder around the halls of Cross Academy. She thought about the love that grew between Kaname and Myra, and could not help but think about Zero. She loved him for the very first moment she saw him, but he had eyes for Yuuki Cross. When Yuuki left, Mitsuki was filled with joy… because this meant that Zero could probably have eyes for someone else. Unfortunately, Zero was more distant, more trapped in his own world. The only times they would talk was in their prefect responsibilities or whenever they would argue.<p>

Well at least he pays attention to me right?

She thought to herself.

Suddenly she crosses paths with Zero.

"What are you looking at?" Mitsuki snaps at Zero.  
>"Shouldn't you be at class or something right now?" Zero responds sharply.<br>"Shouldn't you?" She replies.

I do not want him to know my feelings towards him… I cannot let anybody know.

* * *

><p>"But are you all purebloods here?"<br>"No just I, there are only very few of my kind left"

"How come?"  
>"Don't you think it's my turn Myra?" He smiles, making me blush.<p>

"That seems fair" I giggle.

"Tell me who this someone else in your life was?"

"His name is Seto Kaiba; he is the CEO of Kaiba Corp. I was in love with him from the first moment I saw him. He's intelligent… and he is very caring towards his brother"

"This makes me jealous of him… he seems to have qualities you like"

"How do you figure?" I ask.

"The joyous smile on your face while you talk of him. It tortures me…"  
>"Even though I arrived here glum, it doesn't mean that he doesn't have nice qualities. Our relationship failed sadly… but that was because we didn't connect, we didn't understand each other,"<br>"Promise me this… from now on we will leave our past behind us. From today on, it's just us two and nobody else"  
>"I would like nothing more than that Kaname"<p>

* * *

><p>The next day… (morning)<p>

"Well why the happy face?" Cindy asks me as we walk to class.

"Lets just say that I'm living a fairytale" Cindy looks at me confused and giggles.

"At least you don't look glum anymore. That means Seto Kaiba is out of your heart and life"

"Cindy… I've learned that you could fall in love many times but that one true love only comes once in your life"

"Really and how did you learn this?" She asks.

"My one true love arrived in my life, and I don't plan to ever let him go"

* * *

><p>"Hey Yugi… It's Mokuba Kaiba"<p>

"Well what a surprise to hear from you Mokuba" Yugi said.

"I just called to say that my brother has agreed to take you guys along"  
>"That's great and are there things we need to know before we travel?"<br>"We will be traveling in four days, just bring some cloth and anything else you want to bring along. You may bring your dueling cards and disk if you want to. My brother wants us to show them what they are. You know merchandising. He knows that people aren't aware of what duel monsters are there-"

"So he wants to make a mark there I see?"

"Yup… so that's all you need to know. Oh yeah and bring something formal. We will be staying there for a week, but there will be a ball thrown there to celebrate my brothers arrival"  
>"Okay got it Mokuba and thanks"<br>"Don't mention it Yugi" Mokuba said, hanging up the phone. Yugi rushes outside and heads to school.

* * *

><p>(It was time for the day class students to head to their dorms… and for the night class students to go to class).<p>

"i see you're happy senpai," Takuma said as they were walking to class.

"Am I that obvious?"  
>"I see the happiness in your eyes and you deserve to be happy senpai" Takuma said with a smile.<p>

"I am" Kaname spots Myra with Cindy. Cindy was consoling Myra.

"I wonder why she is sad," Takuma asks. Kaname ignores Takuma and walks up to Myra and Cindy.

"May I ask what is wrong?" Myra slowly turns her gaze towards Kaname and runs into his arms.

"Kaname he's coming to Cross Academy"  
>"Who…?" Kaname asks, fearing the worst. Cindy and Takuma leave.<p>

"Seto Kaiba" Kaname could not help but feel jealousy. Seto Kaiba still wounded her.

"And you care because…?" He said, pulling Myra away from him.

"He's torturing me… its obvious. Now he wants to do something our so-called relationship. Just when I'm happy he wants to ruin it"  
>"I thought you said you'd leave him in the past," Kaname said, without hiding his jealousy.<p>

"I thought you'd be more understandable…"

"How could I… this other man still affects you and you want me to understand. I never thought you would be this cruel to me"

"Maybe yesterday was a mistake then…" She snaps. Before she walks away, Kaname pulls her by her arm.

"Don't say that… I'm sorry"  
>"I shouldn't let him wound me still but I can't help it. I just do not want this to ruin our relationship. You don't know Seto like I do"<br>"Like I said Myra… nothing could keep me away from you," He said, pulling her into his arms.


	12. The awaited day

**Hope you like this chapter... Myra and Seto will see each other in the next chapter. And just how will Kaname react? Lyrics mentioned in this chapter are from Simple Plan's Everytime.**

* * *

><p>"Man do I miss playing dungeon dice monsters!" Duke complains as we walk to class.<p>

"Then why didn't you bring the portable hologram platform?"  
>"I forgot… I had many things to take care of before coming here. You know with the whole stores and all"<br>"You know a lot of people here are interested in knowing what duel monsters are overall, it would have been something great for your game"  
>"I know… but to my misfortune someone else is going to do that, hope you don't mind my mentioning that Myra"<br>"Not at all Duke"  
>"Hey that Kuran guy is really something to ya huh?"<p>

"He is and I couldn't be happier with Kaname" I blush.

"Aww… at least you finally found yourself someone, I can't even get a date here"  
>"That's because whenever the night class boys show up, you somehow manage to become yesterday's news to the girls" I giggle.<p>

"Very funny Myra… so on a heavier subject how do you feel about today?" Duke asks.

"Well I know that with Kaname by my side I'll be able to stand by it. Kaname is all I want and need to survive this life"

"Okay don't go all mushy on me now," He said, we both could not help but laugh.

"Don't worry… you don't inspire me" Suddenly, he stops laughing.

"What do you mean by that?" He said in a serious tone. Instead of answering him, I kept on walking.

* * *

><p>"Oh great the least thing I need is more work" Mitsuki complains.<p>

"Work why…?" I ask foolishly.

"I have to keep guard of everyone… and I'm stuck with Zero"  
>"I thought that would be a good thing," I mumble.<p>

"What is that suppose to mean?" She snaps.  
>"What's what suppose to mean?" I ask, pretending I did not say a word.<br>"You know damb well what you said Myra" Mitsuki answers.  
>"I didn't say a word… I'm starting to think that all this guarding work is getting to your head"<br>"Okay enough of this… so what are you going to wear?"  
>"To the ball, I don't know… I didn't bring anything for an occasion like this"<br>"Luckily I have some dress that I think will fit you" She pulls me by my arm and drags me to our dorm.

"Really like what…?" I ask, confused since she was taller than I was. She opens her closet door and looks through her storage of cloth.

"I think this one will do you justice" She pulls out a nice black strapless dress from her closet. It was beautiful indeed… simple and elegant. It reminded me of Kitty's beautiful dress from The Killers.

"Are you sure you want to lend it to me?" I ask.

"I wouldn't be telling you this if I didn't want to lend you my dress"

* * *

><p>In just a few more moments, I was going to see Myra again… how should I act, what should I say. This was the first time I have ever dared admit it to myself but I felt like a total idiot. Even a much bigger one than Wheeler is.<p>

"Hey this place is nice isn't it?" Mokuba comments, as we get dressed for the ball.

"It is I admit" I reply.

"Didn't you see Yugi and the gang… they sure are happy. Myra will be too, don't you think big bro?"  
>"I hope so Mokuba"<p>

_Ever since, you walked away_

_You left my life in disarray_

_All I want is one more day_

_It's all I need: one more day with you_

* * *

><p>I was dreading for this day to come, Myra and he would see each other again. How will she feel, will she realize that it is he she really loves? I had so many questions inside my mind, so many fears.<p>

"Kuran senpai will you be attending this event?" Takuma asks as he walks into my room. I turn my gaze away from the window and look at him. He was already dressed for the event.

"Do I have a choice Ichijo?" I reply.

"I guess not senpai but you know why I ask"  
>"I know and what must I do? I must act as if nothing is happening. Not just for my sake but for Myra's as well"<br>"Kuran senpai I'm sure everything will be okay"

"Well let's go… I might as well face this hell"

* * *

><p>"Don't you look beautiful Myra… you look like a little doll from the 1950's!" Mitsuki gushes. Suddenly, we hear a knock on the door.<p>

"Come in"

"Hey guys just want to see if you guys are ready for the grand ball!" Cindy said... she was wearing a dark blue cocktail dress.

"You look lovely Cindy, and so do you Mitsuki"  
>"Thanks Myra" Cindy replies, Mitsuki nods.<br>"Do you think this purple dress suits me?" Mitsuki asks.  
>"Sure it goes with your blue eyes," That still till this day, reminded me of Hanabusa's. I knew why she asked, she wanted to look good for a certain guard…<p>

"I just hope I get to dance with Wild senpai!" Cindy gushes.  
>"You have a thing for Wild huh?" I ask.<p>

"I sure do… ask Kaname senpai to talk to him for me!" Cindy begs.

"I can't do that silly!" She turns her gaze towards Mitsuki and says

"Or how about you… can you ask Zero to talk to him for me!"  
>"Zero, why… first of all he doesn't talk to anyone and second of all I can't stand him,"<br>"Yeah right" Cindy mumbles.  
>"Well guys I think its time that we go to the ball huh?" Suddenly I hear familiar voices coming from outside.<p>

"Dicey boy looks ridiculous in a tuxedo" I rush outside and see the gang, talking with Duke outside.

"Joey…?" He quickly turns his gaze towards me.

"Myra!" He runs up to me and pulls me into a bear hug.

"What a… what a surprise, what are you guys doing here?" I ask.  
>"We bribed rich boy into taking us with him," Tristan answers.<p>

Rich boy… what would it be like to see him again? To think that we were only a few inches away from each other.


	13. Fears & insecurities

Might update double today... thanks for reading=D

* * *

><p>"I told them this was a bad idea," Tea said, obviously, she realized the discomfort this caused me.<br>"Don't sweat it Tea… I'm just happy you are all here"  
>"I've missed you Myra," Yami says, hugging me.<p>

"Yeah besides she has a new Beau…" Duke teases.

"Hey you didn't tell me about that dicey boy, who is he… how old is he, let me break his neck!" Joey said in sudden anger. This is what I liked to call a Joey moment…

"Hey didn't they tell you to act proper here Joey!" Duke said, trying to calm him down.

"Well I just have to make sure no idiot hurts Myra… after all she could be so naïve sometimes"  
>"I'm right here Wheeler" I mutter.<p>

"Oh right…" He said, embarrassed.

"Introduce us rude Cross academy students" Mitsuki mumbles, obviously referring to Duke and I.

"Mitsuki Chan, Cindy Chan this is Tristan Taylor, Joey Wheeler" I said pointing to them while introducing each of them.

"And that over there is Yugi Motto and Tea Gardner" Duke adds.

"Nice to meet ya guys" Cindy said cheerfully.

"Over here too… we better get to the ball, we don't want to miss out on anything now do we"  
>"I should say not… I mean free food!" Joey said.<p>

"Race ya to it Wheeler" Before they could run Mitsuki grabs them by the back of their shirts.  
>"Act proper will ya?" She snaps.<p>

"What is she wonder woman?" Joey mumbles to Tristan. I couldn't help but laugh, I sure missed these two.

"Myra…" I turn my gaze to see Kaname and Takuma behind us.

"Kaname, you look handsome"  
>"You look radiant my angel" I couldn't help but blush.<p>

"So is this her new beau…?" Joey asks, analyzing Kaname.  
>"Yes Joey this is Kaname Kuran" I said.<p>

"It's an honor to meet Myra's friends"

"You seem like a rich boy… yet I like you for some reason. Well welcome to the gang buddy" Joey said, shaking Kaname's hand. Takuma and Mitsuki look at Joey in astonishment.

"Joey lets enjoy the event why don't we… unless you like the hallway" I joke.

"Very nice to meet you Kaname Kuran" Yami said.  
>"This is my dear friend Yugi Motto"<br>"The honor is mine, now please let us go to the ballroom"

"Would you like me to escort you?" Takuma asks Tea, Tea blushes.

"Tea his name is Takuma, Takuma Tea" I inform them.  
>"Sure Takuma" She replies nervously.<p>

"My lady shall we go?" Kaname asks me.  
>"Kaname you didn't have to accompany me"<br>"I wouldn't be a gentleman if I let you enter the ballroom alone, after all we are together" Why was he really doing this? In the end it didn't matter to me, what mattered was being by Kaname's side.

"Do you like my friends Kaname?" I ask as we walk to the ballroom.  
>"They seem like kind people, and the small one seems familiar for some reason"<br>"The same one…?" I giggle.

"Yes… I believe his name is Yugi, am I correct?"  
>"Well he is known as the king of games practically worldwide"<p>

"Of that duel monster game you've told me about?"  
>"Yes"<br>"I would like to see the game one day, especially since it is of your interest"  
>"I'll tell Duke… he has both our dueling decks" I said with a smile.<p>

As we walked into the ballroom, Chairman Cross was announcing Seto Kaiba's contributions to Cross Academy and he was informing everyone that the party was in honor of him.

"Wow he certainly is very attractive" One girl said.

"Yeah he maybe handsome but he doesn't beat Idol senpai" One of Hanabusa's loyal fans said.

"Now presenting CEO of Kaiba Corporation Seto Kaiba" Through another entrance of the ballroom, Kaiba along with his brother Mokuba enter the room.

"Good evening Cross Academy students, as you know my name is Seto Kaiba… president and owner of Kaiba Corporation" He said, looking towards us. I turn my gaze towards Kaname and wonder… what is my Kaname thinking, what did he feel?

* * *

><p>When Seto Kaiba entered the room, I couldn't help but feel rage and jealousy. Not because I doubted Myra's feelings towards me, but because he's human. With him, she could live a normal happy life. He was what mortal girls considered a prince charming.<p>

"Kaname are you okay?" She asks me.

"I must admit I don't feel comfortable"

"Why my Kaname… it's because of Kaiba right? I shouldn't be surprised I gave you every reason to doubt, to worry. I'm sorry I cried a few days ago" She said, pulling me into a hug.

"You don't have to apologize" Suddenly he calls one of the day class students.

"Ava Lance… would you like to say a few words?" Seto Kaiba asks. The girl shyly walks up to Seto Kaiba.

"I just want to thank Mr. Kaiba for donating the money to this school. It means a lot to not only me, but for all Cross Academy" Everyone begins to clap and cheer for Seto Kaiba.

"Ava Lance… why does her name seem so familiar?" Myra mumbles to herself.

"Do you have a class with her?" I ask.

"No… I've seen her a few times in the hallway but that's it"

"I thank you on behalf of Cross Academy Seto Kaiba" Chairman Cross says.

"No need…"

"Look at rich boy on stage… trying to act all cool" Joey chuckles.

"I bet he got a real kick out of Myra and her trophy Beau" Tristan adds.

"By the look on his face I could tell he didn't like it one bit" Yugi comments.

"Let the celebration continue!" Chairman Cross said.

"Thanks for the comments guys, that really means a lot to me" Myra said to them.

"At least you know we're on your side"  
>"Myra's right we shouldn't be mumbling little comments about this current situation" Yugi agrees.<p>

"Hey I thought rich boy said he was going to promote duel monsters here?" Tristan said, changing the subject.

"Knowing him… he'll save that for later" Yugi answers.

"Kaname…" Myra pulls me to a corner "I want to thank you… I know this isn't the place to get all mushy but thank you"  
>"Why do you thank me?"<p>

"Because you're still with me" She said, cherishing my cheek with the palm of her hand. I lightly kiss her wrist.

"I'm glad to see you again Myra" Her ex, Seto Kaiba said.


	14. Kaname & Myra: Jealousy

**I hope you guys like this chapter. Thanks for reading=D**

* * *

><p>"I'm glad to see you again Myra" Kaiba says.<p>

"I'm glad to see you too Kaiba, may I introduce to you Kaname Kuran. Kaname, this is Seto Kaiba"

"So I see" Kaiba says, looking at Kaname rather rudely.

"So… um how long will you be staying her?" I said, forcing a smile.

"A week… won't be that long. I plan to introduce dueling monsters to this school"  
>"You never waste time do you Kaiba"<p>

"I hope you won't mind Kuran" He said.

"Not at all… I assume Chairman Cross has agreed to this"  
>"Of course he has, after all I did donate money to this school… it's the least he could do" I roll my eyes, Kaiba sure never changes.<p>

"Kaname senpai may I have a word with you for a moment?" Mitsuki says suddenly.

"Pardon… I have to talk to Mitsuki, I'll be back soon Myra, Mr. Kaiba" I watch both Mitsuki and Kaname leave… what was Kaname thinking? Sure, he half admitted he wasn't okay with this, but at the same time… he shows me that it doesn't matter to him. What are you thinking, feeling my Kaname Kuran? Suddenly, I hear Kaiba cough.

"Myra… I see that Cross Academy has done wonders for you"  
>"What do you mean by that Kaiba?"<br>"You look happier that's what I mean"  
>"This school has a wonderful atmosphere… so why wouldn't I be? After all I have always been more in tune to this kind of environment"<p>

"Don't you miss Domino?" He asks.

"I do… because I miss the gang, Mokuba, duel monsters… good times there you know"

"Would you like to dance…? I mean if you wont mind" I didn't know what to say, for one thing I didn't want to be rude. Kaiba and I had some wonderful moments together and I was sure that as time goes by… we could become good friends. However, what would Kaname think?  
>"I… um,"<br>"If it's Kuran that is worrying you, I will inform him that I invited you to dance, after all the party is in my honor"

"You don't have to give him any explanations… I know how much you hate that word" I giggle, he slightly chuckles.

"I know but I want too"

"Okay then Mr. Kaiba just one dance"

* * *

><p>"Kaname Sama, I could tell you are not well"<p>

"Does this concern you Mitsuki?"  
>"It does… because I know of your anger" <em>And so does Hanabusa…<em> She thought to herself. She turns her gaze towards Hanabusa, who was hiding behind Kain.

"He still wants her, I felt it…" Mitsuki felt surprised when Kaname actually told her this. Everyone knew that Kaname Kuran would never share what he feels with someone else.

"I thank you for your trust Kuran senpai, but if you allow me to give you my view, I think you shouldn't have left her alone. She might be confused about your feelings towards this"

"I don't want to force her to leave this event; I know it means a lot to her"  
>"Kuran senpai you should at least go to her" Kaname looks back to see Myra and Seto Kaiba dancing together. What was he to do?<p>

Why didn't he remember me? Sure I had a different name now… but I would have thought that maybe, just maybe he'd remember me. I understood why Mokuba didn't recognize me; he was much too young when we were friends.

He was dancing with Myra, Kaname Kuran's girlfriend… and I saw the love in his eyes. He loves her but won't admit it. That's just the way Seto has always been, and probably will always be.

* * *

><p>Where are you Kaname… why haven't you returned? Is there something you're not telling me…? Kaname I don't want to lose you over a little idiocy, I love you too much.<p>

* * *

><p>Throughout the time we were dancing, she didn't look at me. Instead, she looked around the room, my guess… she was looking for Kuran. I knew I didn't like him from the moment he entered the room with her.<p>

"Myra are you alright?" I ask.

"Um… Of course why wouldn't I be Kaiba?" She responds, finally turning her gaze towards me.

"I'm just asking…"  
>"How's Mokuba by the way, I saw him not to long ago… I'm guessing he made some friends"<br>"Will you ever return to Domino?" I dare ask suddenly Kuran returns.

"May I dance with her Mr. Kaiba" That phony… instead of answering, I leave, furious that a sap like him is trying to steal Myra away from me.


	15. Doubt and confusion of the feelings

**I know this isn't the best update but here goes... lol**

**Hope you like it... i have not had many ideas for this story, i haven't been to happy with this story lately. If you have any ideas, please let me know=D**

* * *

><p>"Kaname I thought you probably left"<br>"Why would I leave my angel?" He asks.  
>"Kaname, lets walk around the gardens for a while"<br>"Is that what you'd really like?" he asks, half surprised by my request.  
>"Of course Kaname, I can tell you are not really comfortable here"<br>"I must confess I am not" Suddenly I hear Mokuba calling my name.  
>"Myra…!"<br>"Mokuba, how are you my little love?" He runs up to me and hugs me.  
>"Myra I missed you so much!" He said while hugging me.<br>"I missed you too champ"  
>"You look beautiful in that dress Myra"<br>"Thanks and you look handsome yourself Mokuba. Mokuba I would like to introduce to you Kaname Kuran, Kaname this is Mokuba"  
>"Nice to meet you Mokuba"<br>"Nice to meet you too Mr. Kuran" He replies.  
>"Myra I would like you and Kaname to accompany Hanabusa and I" Mitsuki suddenly said.<br>"Where…?" I ask.  
>"It's a surprise for you and Kaname senpai"<br>"Can't you see I'm with Mokuba Mitsuki?"

The problem with me is that when Mokuba was around, I would act like a mother to him. And in my head… Seto was the father. I had always thought that if one day Seto and I would get married, that's what Mokuba would turn into, our son. It might be considered weird to some I know, but that's what I always pictured. Did this mean that…? Maybe Seto was still in my heart after all?

"Well little Mokuba could go run along with his brother" She mutters.  
>"I'm fine here with Myra, besides my big brother is talking to Mr. Cross"<br>"It's alright Mitsuki… we thank you for your kindness" Kaname responds.  
>"Yeah thank you Mitsuki"<br>"That little brat is sure a stubborn one huh?" Hanabusa mumbles to Mitsuki.  
>"I heard that Hana Chan" I said, I turn my gaze to Seto, who had his gaze towards us as well. He excuses himself with Mr. Cross and walks towards us.<br>"Mokuba… Myra's with her friends, I think you should come with me to leave her be"  
>"Not at all Seto, I love Mokuba's company" I reply.<br>"Are you sure you don't mind having my brother around?"  
>"Why should she Mr. Kaiba, she loves his company can't you see?" Kaname responds.<br>"I was asking her"  
>"And I was just answering the obvious"<br>"Ha ha look at both rich boys fighting! I bet 5 bucks one the model like one" Joey said suddenly.  
>"You mean Seto Kaiba?" Tristan said.<br>"No the other one, what's his name again… Dracula?"  
>"No you're thinking of the vampire and we all know that he's far from that" Tristan chuckles. If only he knew…<br>"Well he looks like one from those horror movies, the beautiful but dangerous"  
>"Are you going turning the tables on me Wheeler?"<br>"Hey Hey watch it Taylor!"  
>"You guys stop fooling around…" Duke said in an attempt to calm them down "His name is Kaname and I vote my money on him" When will I learn? They are like the three stooges of this story!<br>"Will you three shut up?" I said in a calm voice.  
>"She doesn't mean that" Joey mumbles to Tristan.<br>"One alligator, two alligator-"  
>"Now she means it" Tristan said nervously.<br>"Yeah we better walk away slowly" Duke adds.  
>"Why did I bring those idiots again?" Kaiba comments to himself.<br>"Mokuba wanna dance with me?" I ask him.  
>"No…"<br>"Why not…?" I ask.  
>"I'm supposed to ask you" We both giggle at the same time.<br>"Okay… well ask me if you wish"  
>"Would you like to dance with me mademoiselle?" He said in a cute tone.<br>"I'd be honored Mister Mokuba. Kaname I hope you don't mind"  
>"Not at all my angel… go right ahead" Mokuba pulls me by my arm, and we begin to dance.<p>

* * *

><p>"I had a romantic set up for them, but mother hen wanted to stay with the baby" Mitsuki says in anger.<br>"Hey the boy is adorable, he kid of reminds me of myself" Hanabusa gushes.  
>"You mean dumb like yourself" Mitsuki says with a smirk on her face.<br>"Hey you weren't to smart yourself when we were little!" Hanabusa replies.  
>"But I'm better looking" She giggles. <p>

* * *

><p><em>Mokuba means a lot to her I can tell… but does this mean she still has feelings for Seto Kaiba? She shouldn't feel fond of Mokuba the way she does.<em>


	16. Can't bare to lose you

**Finally an update for this story=D Thanks for r+r=D Soon a duel will happen!**

* * *

><p>When the dance piece was over, I turn my gaze towards Kaname… only to find him gone.<p>

As I walk to class, I could not help but feel mad at him and myself. Why couldn't he just tell me that he wasn't all right with all of this? Sure, I would have been upset… but in the end, I would understand him.

"Hey Myra… hold up!" Duke yells as he runs. I stop walking so that he could catch up to me.  
>"Hey Duke…"<br>"What happened last night? Your boyfriend just left you there"  
>"He was pretty upset because of Kaiba" I respond.<br>"Really… he sure doesn't seem like the type to care"  
>"Well he obviously did… if only I hadn't acted so stupid"<br>"Stupid… hey look Myra, it's much your fault as it is his. I mean if I were in his shoes, I would have let you know right off the back how I felt"  
>"Gee thanks for the talk Devlin"<br>"Don't mention it…" He smiles.  
>"But in all sincerity Myra… don't let a little moment like this ruin your relationship with him" He said.<br>"Thanks Duke…" I said in all sincerity.

When we walked into our class, we noticed there were new students there. The gang to be exact. Joey waves at us…

"Hey ya two over here!" He said.  
>"Why does he have to embarrass us?" Duke mumbles.<br>"Just shut up and smile Duke" I giggle.  
>"Hey what's up ya two… look who joined the holy class!" Joey said chuckling.<br>"You're really staying here?" I ask.  
>"Yeah… since we're missing school for a week, we have to take some classes here to make up for it," Yugi explains.<br>"And I have to admit, this seems better than Domino High" Tea adds.  
>"Oh you haven't seen everything" Duke and I said at the same time.<br>"What do you mean we haven't seen everything?" Tristan asks.  
>"Well if you think only weird things happen at Domino, wait until you see what happens here" I said, Duke nods in agreement. <p>

* * *

><p>"Idol senpai…!"<br>"Wild Senpai!" Girls yells.  
>"Is this what you guys meant by weird?" Yugi asks as we walk to our dorms.<br>"Yeah basically I mean what girl ignores Duke Devlin?"  
>"Any girl that has some sense will see that the one with the good looks is your man here Joey Wheeler?" Joey said as he showed off his muscles.<br>"Please these girls only have eyes for those night class guys" Duke said.  
>"We'll see about that… ya in buddy?" He asks Tristan.<br>"Totally in buddy…!"  
>"Lets go get our girls!" Joey said as they rushed to the fan crowd.<br>"Hey Myra… how are you?" Mokuba suddenly said. I turn my gaze towards him.  
>"Fine and you little Mokuba?" I ask, hugging him.<br>"Great… I had a nice time last night" He said.  
>"Me too Mokuba…"<br>"Where's your brother Mokuba?" Yugi asks.  
>"He's been talking with the head master all day. He's been asking him to allow him to have a little duels here… you know for propaganda"<br>"Typical Kaiba…" I mumble.  
>"Did he get the permission?" Tea asks.<br>"He was almost not going to"  
>"How come…?" I ask.<br>"Mr. Kuran didn't want him to show people here what dueling is. He doesn't want them distracted from their studies, but my brother reassured him that that wont be" Mokuba explains to us.  
>I turn my gaze back to the fan crowd to find Kaname walking away with Takuma.<br>"Excuse me Mokuba… I'll be right back okay" I said, quickly rushing to catch up to Kaname.  
>"Kaname… may I have a word with you" I ask. He stops walking and turns his gaze towards me. Takuma does the same.<br>"Could you please leave us Takuma?"  
>"Of course Kuran Senpai" He said, leaving us alone to talk.<br>"Kaname why did you just leave the ball like that yesterday"  
>"You were with your friends, it was obvious you did not want my company" He bluntly responds.<br>"I did not want your company…? Why do you lie like that?"  
>"I am not lying, I am only speaking the truth my Myra" His words hurt me deeply.<br>"You tell me that you were alright with everything, you act so cold towards everything yet at the same time you are upset. Kaname… why do not you just tell me the truth? The real truth Kaname…"  
>"If I tell you the truth, you might end up not liking me anymore"<br>"That would never happen Kaname… I love you too much for that" He looks at me surprised.  
>"What did you say Myra?" He asks.<br>"I didn't want to say it first… I was too scared, but I'm more scared of losing you," I said, daring myself to hug him. To my surprise, he hugs me back.  
>"I love you too Myra… more than you know"<br>"You're not mad at me anymore Kaname?" I ask.  
>"I could never be mad at you," He said. I look into his dark brown eyes. They were mine and only mine. Kaname Kuran…<br>"Really… then why were you upset yesterday?" I ask.  
>"Like I said… if I'd tell you, then you might end up upset with me," He responds. From the corner of my eye, I spot Kaiba looking at us… furiously. <p>


	17. Thirsty for your blood

"Kaname… please tell me"  
>"Do you really want to know?"<br>"Yes please…"  
>"I don't want you to be upset with me"<br>"Kaname, I don't want something like this again to happen. We have to be honest with each other if we are going to be together," I said.  
>"Mr. Kaiba wants you back, and he won't stop at nothing to do so. Frankly that makes me want to tear him to pieces," He said in a rather angry tone.<br>"What matters is that we are together Kaname, sooner or later Kaiba well see that"  
>"And you…? What about you my angel? What do you feel towards him? You're very fond of his brother"<br>"I am I admit… I love them both dearly, but for Kaiba it is a different love. I was confused yesterday I admit… but just the thought of losing you over this drove my heart mad, Kaname forgive me please," I said with tears in my eyes. He kisses my tears away.  
>"Don't cry… you don't deserve to cry my angel," He said, looking at my neck.<br>"Kaname will we get to spend some time today?" I ask.  
>"After class perhaps…"<br>"Where do I wait for you?"  
>"Outside class if you wish"<br>"Alright… I can't wait Kaname" I lightly kiss him on the check and walk back to the gang.  
>"Myra…" I stop walking when I hear Kaiba's voice.<br>"Yes Kaiba…?" I ask without looking at him.  
>"So you're dating that idiot?"<br>"And…?"  
>"I hope you know my true reason to have traveled to Cross academy"<br>"No I do not and frankly I don't care," I said sharply.  
>"I won't rest until I get back what's rightfully mine," I said in a serious tone.<br>"What's rightfully yours… and just what is that?" I ask rather nervously.  
>"You… Myra Sakamoto. I won't lose you to some amateur"<br>"Kaiba why are you doing this?"  
>"Isn't it obvious Myra?"<br>"For your pride and ego"  
>"Kaiba I've been looking all over for you," Yugi suddenly said.<br>"What for… you and I have nothing to talk about"  
>"I was wondering if I have permission to teach a couple of people here how to use the duel disks. I know you have spoken to the headmaster"<br>"Can't you see I'm in the middle of a conversation Yugi?"  
>"Can't you see that Yugi politely asked you a question Kaiba? You sure never change" I snap.<br>"Do whatever you wish Yugi" Kaiba rudely answers, walking away.  
>"Are you alright Myra?" Yugi asks.<br>"Yes I am… thanks for asking Yugi," I said.  
>"Man… those girls must be blind! None of them paid any attention to me," Joey said.<br>"Well that was obvious, what was weird is that none paid attention to me" Tristan teases.  
>"Oh gee what tragedy," Tea said sarcastically.<br>"I told you something is wrong with those girls," Duke adds.  
>"I agree…" Mitsuki suddenly said.<br>"You agree…?" Duke asks.  
>"Yeah I mean those girls are so blind, what's so good about those boys… and you for that matter?" She said, making Tea giggle.<br>"Hey just what do you mean by that wonder woman?" He snaps.  
>"That's because she likes Zero," Cindy mumbles loud enough for us all to hear.<br>"I can see what you and Duke mean by weird things happen here. I thought we had it bad back at Domino," Yugi mumbles in my ear.

* * *

><p>It was time for Kaname to come out of class. I eagerly waited for him outside.<p>

"What are you doing here Myra?" Zero asks, making me jump.  
>"You scared me Zero"<br>"Answer my question…" He snaps.  
>"I am waiting for Kaname… he said it was alright"<br>"He should know better than that"  
>"What do you mean by that Zero?" I ask.<br>"Vampires are evil… they won't stop at nothing to get what they want"  
>"Which is…?" I ask. Rather a dumb question to ask, don't you think so Myra?<br>"Blood… that's what they live for. I wouldn't be surprised if Kuran only wanted your blood"  
>"Don't be silly Zero Chan… Kaname loves me," I said with a light smile on my face.<br>"Vampires will always be blood thirsty animals Myra… sooner or later; they will even attack the one they love"  
>"Why are you filling her mind with lies Kiryu?" Mitsuki suddenly says.<br>"I thought you were patrolling on the other side of the school.  
>"I am but everything's okay there" She responds.<br>"That's no reason to leave the premises"  
>"Oh shut up Kiryu, I have everything under control" Finally, Kaname walks out of the classroom.<br>"What seems to be the trouble here?" Kaname asks.  
>"I'll be leaving now," Zero said, walking away. Mitsuki follows him. No doubt about it, those two like each other.<br>"Get back here Kiryu… I'm not done insulting you!" She yells. The rest of the night class walks out of class.  
>"I'm sorry I kept you waiting my angel" He apologizes.<br>"No… I understand Kaname"  
>"Shall we go…?" He asks.<br>"Yeah…" As we walk, I could not help but ask Kaname about what Zero said to me.  
>"Kaname… may I ask you what Zero meant when he said that vampires will always be blood thirsty animals?" This question seemed to make him uncomfortable, so I decide to change the subject.<br>"So how was class Kaname?"  
>"We will always be like that unfortunately, that is our fate," He said, answering my other question.<br>"It is… but you do not thirst do you?" I dare to ask, this made me think about the way he looked at my neck earlier.  
>"I know not all vampires are the same," I said, "They are just like humans and other creatures, some are good, some are bad… but I ask because I care about you" Instead of answering he looks at me with thirsty eyes. He leans over and I feel his breathing on my neck. Suddenly, I feel his lips on my neck…<p> 


	18. I love you

I felt nervous at the touch of his lips on my neck. Not because I was afraid for my life, but because I was in love… and there was nothing I could deny to Kaname. I would give everything and anything for him. He knew I loved him… so would he take that at his advantage? I still had trust issues…

I felt his hunger for my blood… but instead of biting my neck, he just kissed it.

"Did you think I was going to drink you blood?" He whispers in my ear.  
>"I don't care if you do," I bluntly tell him.<br>"Well you should care… I could kill you"  
>"Kaname, you're my everything… my life is yours" When he looks back at me, I notice that his eyes were different. They contained more than just the love they always portrayed, this time; there was also lust in the mix.<br>"You say that, but you don't fully mean it my love, unlike me… my life is in your hands. If you would wish to kill me one day, you could do it in a snap of a finger," He says, cherishing my cheek with the palm of his hand.  
>"Why do you say that?"<br>"You were nervous, and I don't need my vampire senses to tell me so" He responds, as if he read my mind.  
>"I was only nervous for myself… I'd give anything and everything for you" I said, tears suddenly ran down my eyes. Despite my trust issues, this moment made me realize that Kaname Kuran owned me in heart and soul. This love was different from the one I felt for Seto.<br>"Do you really mean that, or are you just saying that to make me feel better?"  
>"I mean that… and I hate you for that Kaname," I said, giggling nervously. He lightly smiles.<br>"That's the least thing I wish you to feel towards me"  
>"I thought I knew what love is… but I was wrong," I mutter.<br>"So was I my princess" He wraps his arms around my waist, and softly, he pulls me into a kiss. This was our first kiss… and it could not be more perfect. Just he and I alone…

* * *

><p>"So you plan to take the seven millennium items huh?" A man said as he walked to a vampire who was feasting on a human's blood.<br>"Who might you be?" The Vampire asks, as the man gets closer. The vampire drops the human body, the body then turns to ashes.  
>"Someone that could help you accomplish your dream" He responds.<br>"And what could you possibly know what I want?"  
>"We both want to bring someone very powerful to their demise" He answers. <p>

* * *

><p>As we were walking through the gardens of Cross academy, I could not help but feel like a princess with her prince. Everything seemed too beautiful… so beautiful that it all seemed like a dream.<p>

"You have a lot on your mind don't you?" He suddenly asks.  
>"I do… I admit," I shyly answer.<br>"Are you thinking of me?"  
>"I am…" I blush. "Whenever I'm with you… everything seems like a dream Kaname, a beautiful dream I never want to end"<br>"It's far from a dream my princess" 

* * *

><p>Since it was the weekend, the gang and I decided to hit the town today. Mitsuki reported this to Kaname, so he insisted we would bring Takuma along.<p>

"Is the gang ready yet Mitsuki?"  
>"Are you kidding… they'd be here by now" She says.<br>"Mitsuki Chan… may I ask you something?"  
>"Ask away"<br>"Why do you always tell Kaname everything?" I ask, without hiding my jealousy.  
>"Because he is my senpai"<br>"Yeah but you're a human" I respond, suddenly, Hanabusa walks by. He had a letter in his hand.  
>"Hey Myra Chan, Mitsuki!" He waves.<br>"Hey Hana Chan… got a letter from home?" I ask.  
>"No, it's for Kuran Senpai"<br>"Oh…"  
>"It's from Yuuki… his sister" He responds, as if reading my mind. Vampires…<br>"Hana Chan, is it true that he was going to marry her?" I ask, what was I a questionnaire today?  
>"You sure love asking questions don't you, if Kuran senpai told you he was going to marry her, then that means he was"<br>"You didn't believe him did you?" Hana Chan asks.  
>"In a way I didn't…" I mumble.<br>"So you believe that he is a vampire, yet you don't believe the him marrying his sister part?" Mitsuki asks.  
>"Well… I thought he meant step sister or something" I respond, feeling very idiotic.<br>"Myra Chan you're one of a kind" Mitsuki mutters.  
>"Myra Chan don't listen to her, I think you're silly," Hana Chan says with a smile. "And personally…" He whispers, pulling me closer to him "I think its weird too but don't tell Kuran senpai I told you that" I could not help but giggle when he said this.<br>"So not all of you do that?"  
>"I'd rather marry a pig than Hanabusa," Mitsuki suddenly says.<br>"Why do you say that?" I ask.  
>"Myra Chan… Mitsuki is my little sister" Boy… that was a shocker, yet I should have seen it coming. I mean, they have the same eyes! <p>


	19. Fun with the gang: Unaware of danger

"So wait… that means you are a-"  
>"Yup, I'm one of those too," Mitsuki, answers.<br>"But why are you in the?"  
>"Experiment, if my kind could live with your kind. You know… better tomorrow" She explains in short words.<br>"I see… who interesting" Suddenly the gang approaches.  
>"Hey Myra… hope we didn't keep ya waiting!" Joey says.<br>"Not at all Joey" He pulls me into a bear hug.  
>"Oh Myra… we're going to have so much fun just like back at home huh?"<br>"Sure we are Joey," I said, almost out of breath.  
>"Joey you're going to kill her" Tea tells him, Joey quickly lets me go.<br>"Sorry about that doll, anyways… how's Dracula doing?" He asks.  
>"Dracula… Joey I'm afraid you mean Kaname" Yugi corrects him.<br>"What did I just say?"  
>"Dracula" Hanabusa and I could not help but giggle.<br>"Oh hey guys could we wait for two people?"  
>"Sure but whom…?" Duke asks.<br>"Mokuba and this girl named Ava"  
>"Made a new friend I see" Tristan says.<br>"Yeah and you'll never believe this guys, The Kaiba's and her use to be good friends"  
>"WHAT!" We all screeched at the same time.<br>"Ya mean rich boy actually has a friend?" Joey asks.  
>"Yeah, they were friends when they were orphans… but Kaiba doesn't seem to remember her" Tea informs us.<br>"Does Mokuba remember her?" Tristan asks.  
>"Yeah, he tried telling Kaiba, but he doesn't and doesn't want to remember" Tea adds.<br>"Typical of rich boy" Joey comments.  
>"I'm sure that Kaiba will eventually admit it," Yugi says.<br>"Hey everybody… are we going to town now?" Takuma suddenly says, making Tea nervous. Looks like someone had a thing for Takuma…  
>"Not yet… we are still waiting for a couple of people" Tristan answers.<br>"Okay sure"  
>"Hey Myra… why isn't Dracula coming with us?" Joey asks.<br>"Because he's sleeping in his coffin right now," I answer sarcastically. "His name is Kaname Joey," I add.  
>"Well it's not my fault the dude sends weird vibe's… I swear you have weird taste in guys Myra. First rich boy, now Dracula. You're lucky I actually like him"<br>"Kaname"  
>"That's what I said"<br>"Oh hey you two" Tea says, breaking the whole argument.  
>"Hey… I hope you guys don't mind my coming along" Ava says.<br>"Not at all, we always have room for people in our crew," Yugi tells her. As we began to leave to town, I look back at Cross Academy and notice Kaname looking out the window. 

* * *

><p>"Kuran senpai… what should we do about the new night student?" Kain asks.<br>"Nothing… just keep an eye on him, I don't want to alarm Myra" He answers. As he looked through the window, Myra turns her gaze towards him; nothing was more precious to him than she was.  
>"As you wish Kuran Senpai"<br>"I know he is a spy for that amateur, and hopefully if he commit's a mistake, we will get more information out of him"  
>"Like what Kuran senpai?"<br>"Who is his alliance is"  
>"Do you believe that another clan is behind this?"<br>"No… this isn't another clan, this is someone as old as I am, but I think I know who could help me"  
>"You mean the young boy that came along with Seto Kaiba? Yugi Moto…"<br>"Yes make sure that when he comes back, that he sees me… of course without letting Myra know anything"  
>"As you wish Kuran Senpai" Kain replies. Suddenly Hanabusa walks into the room.<br>"Kuran Senpai, I have a letter for you from Yuuki Cross"  
>"Leave it on my desk… Aido, when Myra returns make sure you take care of her"<br>"May I ask why Kuran senpai?"  
>"Who better than you Aido, besides… from what I saw, you two are very fond of one another" Hanabusa blushes when he realizes that Kaname had seen him and Myra talking.<br>"I'm sorry Kuran Senpai"  
>"No need to apologize, when she returns I want you to entertain her. We believe that I spy is here at Cross Academy. I don't want her to realize what's going on" Kaname informs him.<br>"Of course Kuran senpai, as you wish" Hanabusa answers, without asking another question.

* * *

><p>"Wow… this place looks really old" Joey comments as he looks around.<br>"Well what did you expect Joey?" I ask.  
>"I don't know something like an arcade"<br>"I told you there is no arcade here Wheeler but hey there are other ways to have fun don't ya think?" Duke says.  
>"Are you thinking what I'm thinking Devlin?" Joey smirks.<br>"An ol' fashion duel!"  
>"But wait… aren't you more into dungeon dice?" Joey asks.<br>"I am… but that doesn't mean I don't know how to duel"  
>"Nah… I got use to the holographic projectors in a way," Joey says, scratching the idea away.<br>"Spoiled sport…" Duke mutters.  
>"To be honest… I thought you were going to just go and hit on some girls," Tristan suddenly says.<br>"Yeah seeing as in that is your specialty," Tea adds.  
>"Duke is actually behaving like a good boy," I inform them. "Of course that's because he has a deep crush on someone" Duke suddenly gets nervous.<br>"Myra… don't say anything," he whispers in my ear.  
>"Oh… so someone has Duke on a leash!" Mokuba giggles.<br>"And they call me a dog!" Joey adds.  
>"Tell us who it is Myra!" Tristan pleads.<br>"Nah… I can't do that to Duke" I answer, everyone boos.  
>"We'll figure it out and when we do you wont here the end of it Devlin!" Joey beamed.<br>"Sure sure Wheeler, I'd like to see the day that happens" Duke says with a smirk on his face. I look at Ava, who was surprisingly quite.  
>"Ava… I hope you're comfortable with us," I ask.<br>"I am, thanks for asking Myra," She says with a shy smile on her face.  
>"Guys if you could all just listen, I know of a wonderful place we could go to… I assure you all will have fun" Takuma says with a smile on his face.<br>"Well then what are ya waiting for, lets go!" Tristan answers.


	20. My Halo

**I want to thank everyone who reads and/or reviews this story=D It means a lot to me. This and the next chapter will be about the gang at the Karaoke place (all fun basically) but from then on, things turn for the worst, and that's where the action begins! (that means a duel is coming REAL soon!)**

**Song mentioned- Halo by Beyonce  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"So where are we going Takuma Chan?" I ask.<br>"A Karaoke place… I'm sure you will all have fun there," He says with a smile on his face.  
>"Sweet… what type of songs do they play?" Joey asks.<br>"All kinds of songs, your choice"  
>"I would love to sing there," Ava says.<br>"Everyone who wants to will" Takuma answers.  
>"What song you want to sing Myra?" Duke asks me.<br>"I know… a song for Dracula huh?" Joey teases.  
>"Kaname" Tea and I mutter at the same time.<br>"I know what song I want to sing… You Suck at Love by Simple Plan" Tristan says.  
>"Oh man that song rocks dude hey lets sing a duet," Duke says.<br>"You're on buddy…!" Tristan says with glee.  
>"I'ma sing my anthem," Joey suddenly says, posing as if he were superman.<br>"What song… the wonder dog song?" Tea teases.  
>"Hey watch it Tea… you're lucky you're a girl!" Joey snaps.<br>"Are they always like this?" Ava asks me.  
>"Only on normal days" I mumble. <p>

* * *

><p>"Wow what a place… so old fashioned yet trendy" Joey comments.<br>"Come on guys lets find a table for us, we are quite a lot of people," Takuma says.  
>"Yeah, lucky there aren't much people here. This is a small place," Tea adds.<br>"So you're gonna sing too Yug?" Joey asks him.  
>"I don't think I will" He blushes.<br>"Come on Yugi… even I want to, it sounds like fun!" Mokuba says, making me giggle.  
>"That's the spirit Mokuba," I tell him, making him smile.<br>"What song will you sing then Myra?" He asks me.  
>"A song for someone special to me" I blush, thinking of Kaname.<p>

Takuma finds a table for us to sit, when we were installed, we ordered drinks and munchies to munch on. A young girl walks up on stage and begins to sing Bad Romance.

"Oh I love this song" Tea comments.  
>"Do you really…?" Takuma asks.<br>"Yeah, it's danceable and it has weird yet understandable lyrics" Tea giggles.  
>"Well if you like it I like it too" Takuma smiles.<br>"Do I smell a Bad Romance over here?" Joey questions, making both blush.  
>"You're seeing things Joey," Tea mumbles shyly.<br>"Leave them alone Joey, they have the right to fall in love" Yugi says.  
>"Love is very beautiful isn't it?" Ava comments.<br>"It is… and you are lucky if you find it" I respond. 

* * *

><p>"Kaname Sama, I have to talk to you about something important," Kaien Cross said as he stepped into Kaname's office. Kaname puts down a white chess piece and turns his gaze towards Kaien.<br>"Is it about my relationship with Myra headmaster Cross?" He asks.  
>"As much as I adore that beautiful relationship you two share, there's a matter of her life" Kaname picks up the same white chess piece he was holding and looks at it.<br>"Myra is so sweet, so loving… sure she may act naïve at times, but it only makes her more charming" He chuckles.  
>"If danger occurs, would you ever change her into a vampire?" Kaien asks.<br>"I wouldn't dare… her human life is too precious to me"  
>"Then what will you do to protect her?" Kaien asks.<br>"Protect her with my life, what else…"  
>"You can count on my help Kaname Sama," Kaien says.<br>"I thank you Chairman Cross"

* * *

><p>"So who's up for the next song?" The host of the Karaoke place says.<br>"Why don't you go Myra?" Joey says.  
>"Yeah why not, we wanna hear ya sing" Tristan adds.<br>"I don't know… I'm a little shy" I blush.  
>"Come on… no one will judge ya" Duke says "After all this is Karaoke, if Wheeler's gonna sing then why not you?" He adds, making me giggle.<br>"Like you can do any better," Joey snaps.  
>"Okay fine" I said, I walk up on stage.<br>"What song would you like to sing?" The host asks me.  
>"Halo by Beyonce…" I respond. He programs the small Karaoke device and gives me the remote.<br>"Aw… my little girl is growing up!" Joey cries.

_Remember those walls I built?_  
><em>Well, baby they're tumbling down<em>  
><em>And they didn't even put up a fight<em>  
><em>They didn't even make a sound<em>  
><em>I found a way to let you in<em>  
><em>But, I never really had a doubt<em>  
><em>Standing in the light of your halo<em>  
><em>I got my angel now<em>

This song is exactly what I feel towards Kaname… even though this was karaoke and my voice was not the best, I meant every word.

_You're the only one that I want_  
><em>Think I'm addicted to your light<em>  
><em>I swore I'd never fall again<em>  
><em>But this don't even feel like falling<em>

Just then, Seto Kaiba walks into the Karaoke place.


	21. What just happened here today?

"Ah that was great Myra Chan" Tea says as I walk back to the group.  
>"Thank you Tea…"<br>"I bet that song makes you think of Kaname" She asks.  
>"Yeah it does…" I reply with a smile.<br>"We're next baby cakes!" Joey suddenly yells.  
>"Oh no…" Tea mumbles.<br>"What's wrong Tea…?" Ava asks.  
>"The next backstreet boys" Tea answers.<br>"I can't wait to see this" I giggle, suddenly music begins to play. Tristan, Duke and Joey stand together, in dramatic poses. Of course, Joey was the one to sing first.

_I can't find your face in a thousand masqueraders _  
><em>You're hidden in the colors of a million other lost charaders <em>  
><em>In life's big parade <em>  
><em>I'm the lonliest spectator…<em>

"I love that song!" I screeched.  
>"I have to admit, the boys have good taste" Tea comments.<br>"That song touches the heart, if sung right of course" Ava jokes. Just then, I remembered that Kaiba was here. I look around and spot Kaiba two tables away from us. Mokuba had joined him, he and Kaiba alike were laughing. I look back at the stage and notice the boys were shoving each other; all of them wanted the center of the stage. I couldn't help but giggle…  
>"Why are the boys acting so weird and dramatic?" Takuma asks.<br>"They're acting weird because they all want the center of the stage" Yugi answers.  
>"And they're acting dramatic because they relate to the song, well so they say" Tea adds.<br>"They're silly people…" Takuma giggles. I suddenly hear my name being called.  
>"Myra…!" I turn to see that Mokuba was the one calling me. I walk up to their table…<br>"Hey Mokuba, hello Kaiba" I said.  
>"I liked the song you sang, you sang really nice, off beat but nice" Mokuba giggles.<br>"Thank you Mokuba honey" I couldn't help but giggle myself.  
>"Mokuba, could you leave Myra and I alone for a minute?" Kaiba asks.<br>"Sure big brother, I'll be with Yugi and the gang" He informs him.  
>"Yes Kaiba… what do you want to talk about?" I snap.<br>"That song was for Kuran right?" He asked.  
>"So what if it was, after all that's what he is… my halo" I said with sincerity.<br>"Bullsh*t Myra, you don't believe those words" He snaps.  
>"What do you know Kaiba? You think that just because you own a multi billion company, you own the world?"<br>"Myra what do you honestly see in that idiot? I know you didn't replace me with him"  
>"What… replace?"<br>"I would have preferred you falling in love with Wheeler than that idiot Kuran"  
>"Kaiba… I'm trying my best to get along with you for Mokuba's sake but you're ruining it!" I yell.<br>"Sit down will you" Instead, I storm outside… and this time he follows me.  
>"What Kaiba…?" I said as I turn around, to my surprise, he pulls me into a hug.<br>"I'm sorry Myra… I don't mean to be so cruel to you" He whispers.  
>"Then why are you!" I said in tears.<br>"I love you… that's why" He says. I felt completely astonished when he said those three words.

* * *

><p>Mitsuki walks into the library in search of Kaname, but only finds Hanabusa, Ruka and Rima there.<p>

"Have any of you seen Kuran senpai?" Mitsuki asks.  
>"He went to see Chairman cross he should be back in a minute" Ruka answers. Suddenly Kaname walks into the library.<br>"Kaname senpai, I come to inform you that they are all back"  
>"Thank you Mitsuki… will you come with me to greet Myra?" He asks.<br>"Of course Kuran senpai" She says. They both exit the library and walk outside. As they walk, Kaname grew angry once he saw Myra walking with Duke, Mokuba Kaiba and Seto Kaiba.  
>"What is she doing walking with him?" Mitsuki asks herself. "How I despise Seto Kaiba" He thought to himself. Suddenly, Myra turns her gaze towards Kaname. Her eyes immediately lit once she saw him. Seto Kaiba felt jealousy once he saw the happiness in Myra's eyes.<br>"Kaname…!" She yells as she runs up to him, but suddenly she changes her direction and climbs up a tree, leaving everyone confused.  
>"Did I do something to upset Myra?" Kaname asks as he walks closer.<br>"If I may say, I think Myra Chan is just weird" Mitsuki says.  
>"Myra could you get down here… it's just a water bug" Kaiba says in an attempt to get her down the tree.<br>"Not until you kill it Kaiba… anybody kill that thing already!" She yells; suddenly the rest of the gang arrives.  
>"Myra… you're still scared of those big water bugs?" Mokuba giggles.<br>"Hey what's all the hubbub bub?" Joey asks.  
>"Joey thank gosh you're here… kill that water bug! Kill it please…!" She yells nervously, pointing towards the water bug.<br>"Myra are you truly scared of that little thing?" Kaname asks, Myra nods shyly. Suddenly, Kaname begins to laugh.  
>"Are you okay Kuran senpai?" Mitsuki asks in astonishment.<br>"Is Kuran senpai laughing?" Takuma asks, also stunned by his laughing.  
>"Kaname this is no laughing matter… kill that thing already!" She yells at him, only to make him laugh more. Suddenly Joey climbs up the tree.<br>"Oh my gosh did you see the size of that thing!" He said, pointing at the water bug. Kaname stops laughing and walks up to the tree.  
>"What a late reaction" Tea mumbles.<br>"Typical of Wheeler, so I'm not surprised" Tristan adds.  
>"I thought you were gonna kill it Joey!" Myra yells at him.<br>"Are you kidding those things can fly!" He yells back.  
>"Myra… please come down that tree, you can hurt yourself" Kaname pleads.<br>"Not until that thing is dead" Suddenly, Mokuba steps on the water bug.  
>"There he's all gone" He says.<br>"And all over your shoe, make sure you throw those shoes away" Kaiba orders.  
>"Yes big brother… may the water bug be remembered with love" Mokuba jokes.<br>"Will you come down now?" Kaname asks.  
>"Are you sure it's dead?" She nervously asks.<br>"Yes my princess, now please get down from there"  
>"Hey what about this prince over here?" Joey snaps.<br>"Get yourself down Wheeler" Tristan snaps.  
>"Or better yet get Mai to get you down" Duke adds.<br>"Very funny ya jerks" Joey says as he struggles to get down. Myra does the same.  
>"Wait until I get down Myra, then I'll help you" Joey says.<br>"It's okay Joey…" She replies, suddenly slipping. Luckily, Kaname catches her on time. (bridal style).  
>"Nice catch Kaname Kuran" Myra jokes.<br>"Aw… Romeo and Juliet" Ava giggles.  
>"What just happened here today?" Yugi asks sarcastically.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Soon the pharaoh will come to his demise… and the world will belong to me! But in order to do so, I must bring that idiot vampire down. In order to do so, I must shoot him where it hurts him most; Myra Sakamoto is the key to my victory!<em>


	22. Vampires and ancient spirits

"Myra how could I not love you?" Kaname says as he walks away from the gang.  
>"And I could never be mad at you, even though I want to yell at you right now" I giggle.<br>"Yell at me… what did I do wrong my angel?" He asks.  
>"You laughed at my misery!" I pout.<br>"I found it quite amusing" He says with a smirk on his face.  
>"Amusing, why did you find that amusing?" I ask.<br>"To think that you're scared of a little thing instead of me" He chuckles.  
>"How could I be scared of you, I love you Kaname" I said, lightly kissing him on his cheek.<br>"That's all that matters to me, that you love me"  
>"Do you really mean that Kaname?" I mumble.<br>"Myra, in my eyes you are the only being that exists" He replies.

* * *

><p>"Would ya look at that? Dracula took his Juliet and ran off" Joey snaps.<br>"Joey, why do you insist on calling him Dracula? He has a name you know" Yugi says.  
>"Well I admit, I have been here for quite a while, and there is something in Kaname that is different from the rest. Well all the night class to be exact" Ava suddenly says.<br>"What do you mean Ava?" Tea asks.  
>"For one thing, they barely come out in daylight, and the one that acts the weirdest is Aido Senpai, but in a way I guess it's all just silly talk"<br>"What are saying that the night class is some kind of living dead Ava?" Mitsuki suddenly says.  
>"That's a nice way of putting it" Kaiba mumbles as he walks away with Mokuba following him.<br>"Now guys lets be reasonable about this, the night class does come out during the day… and Aido acts funny because he's goofy and doesn't take life seriously" Takuma adds.  
>"Whatever… Dracula is still Dracula in my book" Joey says.<br>"You know what dude, if it makes ya happy then Dracula he is" Tristan says in surrender.  
>"I have to admit it does fit Kuran" Duke Comments. As the gang talked, Mitsuki walks over to Yugi and whispers in his ear,<br>"Yugi Moto, Kaname senpai wishes to have a word with you, if you don't mind of course"  
>"Of course, but what for may I ask?" He whispers.<br>"I don't know you'll have to find out for yourself"  
>"Hey what are you two mumbling about?" Duke asks.<br>"Nothing, Mitsuki was just asking me when I'm going to teach her how to duel" Yugi lies.  
>"You brought your deck?" Duke asks.<br>"Yeah, I'm going inside to get it, and hopefully Kaiba well lend Mitsuki some cards, after all he did want people here to be interested" He chuckles.  
>"You're right… well have fun dueling you two" He says. Mitsuki pulls Yugi by his arm and guides him to Kaname's office.<br>"Wait I don't have long legs like you do!" Yugi squeals.  
>"Deal with it short shrimp" She responds with a smile on her face.<p>

* * *

><p>"Myra Chan, Kuran senpai how are you two?" Hanabusa says as he walks out of the library.<br>"Hanabusa Chan, I'm so glad to see you"  
>"Did you break your leg Myra Chan?" He asks.<br>"No why…?" I ask.  
>"Well Kuran senpai is carrying you" He says, making me blush.<br>"I saw a water bug and I'm scared of them" I said with embarrassment.  
>"Silly Myra Chan, hey would you like to watch Looney Tunes with me? I remember you told me you like them" He asks. Kaname puts me down and nods his head in agreement.<br>"Will you come with us Kaname?"  
>"I would, but I have an important meeting with the chairman"<br>"Oh really… well, will we be spending time later?" I ask.  
>"If you wish my angel" He says as he lightly cherishes my cheek with the palm of his hand. I watch as Kaname leave Hanabusa and I, and I couldn't help but wonder if he was hiding something from me. He was sure acting strange…<br>"Myra Chan, I assure you we will have a laugh!" Hanabusa suddenly says, bringing me back to reality.  
>"Do you have Bugs Bunny episodes?" I ask.<br>"And Daffy Duck too…" I laugh.  
>"Well then let's go!" I squealed with joy. I decided to ignore it. Especially when Looney Tunes was at stake!<p>

* * *

><p>"Yugi Moto… I'm sorry if I kept you waiting" Kaname says as he walks into his office.<br>"Not at all Mr. Kuran" Yugi shyly says.  
>"Kaname senpai are you sure it is he you wish to talk to?" Mitsuki asks.<br>"His name is Yugi Moto correct?" He responds.  
>"What seems to be the trouble Mr. Kuran?" Yugi asks.<br>"Please call me Kaname. I called you here today because I wish to know more about your necklace" He says. Yugi looks at his millennium puzzle.  
>"My millennium puzzle…?" He mumbles.<p> 


	23. Yami Marik

**Haha tried my best to make this chapter epic... the duel is JUST around the corner, but who will duel? Stay tune and find out=P lol**

**The next chapter will be a scream...! haha thanks for reading.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Yes the triangle you carry around your neck, it seems rather familiar to me, but I'm not sure where or when I've seen it" Kaname responds.<br>"There's not much to say about my millennium puzzle Mr. Kuran" Was all Yugi could think of saying.

_"Why could Mr. Kuran interested in the Millennium puzzle?"_ Yugi asks Yami.  
>"Let me talk to him" Yami responds, Yugi nods his head in agreement. Suddenly the puzzle begins to glow… Yugi and Yami had changed places.<p>

"May I ask why you have such interest in the millennium puzzle?" Yami asks.  
>"I sense a much stronger force, there are powers within that puzzle am I correct?"<br>"I won't tell you anything unless you tell me why such interest. It's only fair if we are both honest with one another" Yami responds.  
>"Myra has told me a great deal about you, so I will trust you. You see, our school is no ordinary school Mr. Moto, our night class is full of students who are not your kind"<br>"What do you mean by that?" Yami asks.  
>"Are you really going to tell him our secret senpai?" Mitsuki asks in an astonished voice.<br>"If he is to tell me what I want, then it's only fair. Besides Myra trusts him" Kaname responds.  
>"I assure you that whatever secret you have, I will keep silence"<br>"And I thank you Mr. Moto. As I was saying, out night class is full of students that are not your kind. In other words we are vampires" Kaname says. Yami looks at him with astonishment.  
>"So in a way Joey was right about you"<br>"I'm afraid he is, but you must not tell him a thing, at least not for now. He might tell Myra. We have a new night class student here that we believe is a spy and we believe that our kind is not the only one involved in this"  
>"What do you mean by that Mr. Kuran?"<br>"There are many different kinds of vampires, and to make it short, there is good and bad. We here at Cross Academy wish to get along with the human kind, but there are others that wish to destroy what we have"  
>"I see… but what about this theory of another kind being involved in this?"<br>"That's where you come in Mr. Moto, I wish for you to tell me more about your puzzle. We believe that our enemy is aligned with someone who owns an item similar to yours" Yami wasn't sure whether to trust Kaname or not, but since he seemed serious about the whole situation, he decided to believe in his words.  
>"Yugi Moto is you can say my other me. I go by the name of Yami. This puzzle connects to duel monsters. 5000 years ago duels were more than just a mere game…"<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh I love this episode!" I squealed as the Bugs Bunny episode Racketeer Rabbit was showing.<br>"This episode is hilarious… Bugs Bunny could make anyone loose their sanity and go Looney" Hanabusa chuckles.  
>"I think you're already there Hanabusa Chan!" I giggle.<br>"I'll have you know I'm very sane Myra Chan" Hanabusa responds.  
>"Aren't we all Hanabusa Chan?" I said in a fit of giggles. Suddenly the door to the library opens. We turn our gaze towards the door but no one was there.<br>"I thought it was Kaname" I mutter. Hanabusa gets up from his chair and looks around.  
>"Hanabusa is everything okay?" I ask, but he doesn't answer.<br>"Myra Chan stay behind me" He says as he looks straight towards the door.  
>"Please tell me what's going on?" I said nervously. Suddenly we here a vivacious laugh coming from the hallway. To my misfortune, it seemed very familiar.<br>"It can't be…" I mumble.  
>"You remember me, I must be popular with the ladies" He says as he walks in the library.<br>"Marik…?" I mumble in fear. 

* * *

><p>"Did you hear that Senpai?" Mitsuki asks. The millennium puzzle begins to glow.<br>"My puzzle is acting strangely" Yami comments. Suddenly, Yami sees Myra's reflection within his puzzle. Without saying a word, Yami storms out the room, in search of Myra.  
>"Hey why did he just run like that?" Mitsuki says in a confused tone. A loud scream was heard from across the hallway.<br>"Myra…" Kaname mutters, disappearing right before Mitsuki's eyes.

* * *

><p>"Did you hear that laugh Seto…?"<br>"Yes it sounded just like that idiot's laugh… what could Marik possibly want here?"  
>"But wasn't he okay…? I thought that other Marik was gone"<br>"Mokuba when will you get it through your head. He along with Yugi and the geek squad are only trying to fill our minds with these hocus pocus mind games"  
>"I don't know Seto… it all seems too real to me, remember what happened to us at Duelist Kingdom?"<br>"That's something never want to look back to" Suddenly the Kaiba brother's hear Myra's scream from the hallways.  
>"Seto that scream… Myra's in trouble!" Mokuba says. Instead of answering, Seto runs out the door in search of Myra. <p>

* * *

><p>"Hey did you guys hear that?" Joey said, interrupting their conversation.<br>"Yeah it sounded just like Myra's voice" Tea says in fear.  
>"Come on guys, we have to find out what's going on!" Duke says. As they all rush to get inside the building, time suddenly stops… for them at least.<br>"I can't move a muscle!" Tea says inside her mind.  
>"What the… what's going on?" Tristan asks.<p> 


	24. It's time to duel!

**Hope you like this chapter! Please let me know what you think=)**

**Thanks for r+r!**

* * *

><p>"Who are you…?" Hanabusa demands to know. Instead of answering, Marik laughs.<br>"It's always the same question huh? All you need to know is that I'm here for the lovely Myra" He responds. Suddenly, Hanabusa tries to use his ice powers on him, only to be stopped by Marik's millennium rod.  
>"How do you control my powers?" Hanabusa says in shock.<br>"Hana Chan please leave at once" I plead, only to make Marik laugh.  
>"Aw… so caring" Marik says sarcastically.<br>"You leave him alone Marik" I snap.  
>"Why should I… he's picking on me" Marik responds.<br>"Marik please what do you want?" I ask in agony.  
>"You that's what my sweet" With the power of his millennium rod he attacks Hanabusa, causing Hanabusa to crash into the wall. I couldn't help but scream in fear…<br>"I told you to leave Hanabusa alone!" I yell furiously at Marik. Just then, Yami storms into the room.  
>"Marik… leave Myra alone at once!" Yami demands.<br>"So nice to see you Pharaoh, but I'm afraid we must be going" Suddenly, the room and Yami disappear right before my eyes. Nothing but darkness surrounded Marik and I.  
>"Where have you taken me Marik?" I ask.<br>"To another world… where you and I can be all alone my dear" He cackles.  
>"What do you want with me?"<br>"Simple a duel between you and I, I've been dieing to duel you" He says sarcastically.  
>"Marik stop playing games and just tell me what you want!" I yell, making him laugh.<br>"Its no wonder why both Seto Kaiba and Kaname Kuran fell for you. Your looks are sweet like a cats, yet you have the personality of a tigresses" He chuckles.  
>"Kaname… how do you know about Kaname?" I ask nervously, fearing for Kaname's safety.<br>"I have a friend that knows a lot about the pureblood vampire, and lets just say I'm doing him a favor" He replies with an evil smirk on his face.  
>"Don't harm him please" I plead.<br>"If you don't want me to harm him then you must do the following. When I send you back to Cross Academy, act as if nothing has happened. As time passes by, break up with the fool" He informs me.  
>"Why should I trust you Marik?" I snap.<br>"The powers of millennium items are far superior to your loving boyfriend's powers, so in one snap, I could easily send his soul to the shadow realm" He cackles.  
>"You act as if Kaname's weak… he could easily defeat you" I said in anger.<br>"Don't make me laugh, didn't you see what I did to you friend!" He says. He was right; I've seen the many things Marik is capable of. Yami almost lost his life when he dueled him… and he's a superior spirit to him! I drop on my knees in defeat…  
>"So what would happen if I break up with him, I know you would still try to harm him" I said with tears in my eyes.<br>"I won't be the one to do so, but just to be fair… after you break up with him, you and I will duel. Win and I'll hand over the millennium rod and my Egyptian God card to you. Lose and I get to claim your soul" He cackles.  
>"Alright… you win, just give me time" I reply. Suddenly, Marik disappears, and I find myself in the forest of Cross Academy. I slowly get up and walk around. How could I break up with Kaname without him knowing anything? How could I face Yami without him questioning me? What were Marik's true intentions? And who was he working with…? <p>

* * *

><p>"Myra… where is she?" Kaname says. Yami stand there in astonishment and anger. He had just let Marik take his friend away.<br>"Marik where are you! Answer me at once…!" Yami yells. Just then, Seto Kaiba, Mokuba and Mitsuki barge into the library.  
>"Where is Myra… that idiot Marik took her didn't he?" Kaiba snaps.<br>"Hanabusa Chan…!" Mitsuki yells as she runs towards her brother's unconscious body.  
>"Get him some help Mitsuki" Kaname orders.<br>"What could he possibly want with Myra…? Seto bring her back here"  
>Mokuba pleads. Instead of answering his brother, Kaiba turns his gaze towards Kaname.<br>"Kuran… is this your idea of being a good partner? You leave her alone with someone that's just like Wheeler, an idiot! And to make matters worse Marik took her!" Kaiba yells. His words angered Kaname, because in a way, he was correct. Then again, what did he know?  
>"I advise you to be quite Mr. Kaiba" Kaname mutters in anger.<br>"Stop arguing and look for her!" Yami yells as he runs out the room.  
>"Hey Yug, hold up!" Joey yells, Yami ignores him and continues running.<br>"Yug… don't you ignore me like that!" Joey yells as he follows Yami.  
>"Marik took Myra, we have to find her at once"<br>"What…! What until I get my hands on him!" Joey says in anger.  
>"No way, but I thought Marik was no longer evil" Tristan says. Suddenly, Yami stops running.<br>"We mustn't make a scene, Joey and I will look for Myra outside Cross Academy. Tristan and Duke will look for her inside the school"  
>"But Yugi…" Tea says.<br>"Tea just stand by incase you see Myra" Yami answers and adds, "Takuma, Ava… I know you do not know what's going on, but please don't tell anyone about this. It will only frighten them" Yami says to them.  
>"I won't say a word" Ava says.<br>"I won't Yugi Moto… but I will help in the search"  
>"Thank you my friend" Yami responds.<br>"Is Kaiba also searching for her?" Ava dares to ask. It pained her that he cared so much for Myra. When was he going to remember his childhood friend?  
>"I'll do the impossible to find her" Kaiba himself answers.<p> 


	25. Doubts: Something is wrong

**Sorry for the long wait! Hope you like it... please let me know what you think! Thanks for reading=D**

* * *

><p>"Are you sure she'll give in Marik?"<br>"I'm more than positive… if she doesn't want her sweet little leech to go to the shadow realm, then she must do what I say" Marik chuckles evilly.  
>"Watch it with that word"<br>"Oh that's right… I forgot... I'm talking to one right now" Marik cackles.

* * *

><p>I did not bother to let everyone know that I was back, frankly I was praying for them not to find me.<p>

"Myra… there you are!" I hear Mokuba yell. I look straight ahead and spot both Kaiba brothers running towards me.  
>"Myra, I was so worried about you," Mokuba says, pulling me into a hug.<br>"Were you really…?" I ask, hugging him back.  
>"I care about you Myra, why wouldn't I worry? Seto was worried sick too" I turn my gaze towards Seto.<br>"Myra… are you alright?" He asks in a concerned voice.  
>"You know me well don't you… so you tell me" I respond.<br>"That's why I'm asking you, because I know you," He answers. I could not help but run into Seto's arms. To my surprise, he hugs me back.  
>"Seto I don't know what to do!" I said in tears.<br>"What happened… what did Marik do to you?" He asks.  
>"He wants me to-"<br>"There she is… look rich boy was trying to kidnap her!" I hear Joey yell.  
>"Myra thank heavens you are safe!" Yami says, as they get closer to us.<br>"Why wouldn't I be Yami…?" I tried to say in a happy tone.  
>"What did that weirdo Marik want with ya my little partner in crime?" Joey asks.<br>"Wheeler, can't you see that Myra doesn't want to talk" Kaiba snaps.  
>"Let her speak for herself won't ya rich boy!" Joey yells.<br>"Please just quite down, Marik just wanted to scare you guys is all" I lied.  
>"Myra, we have dealt with Marik in the past, and I know he is up to no good"<br>"Myra… there she is!" I hear Cindy yell.  
>"Cindy… what are you doing here when you should be in class?" I ask.<br>"I heard from Kain that they were searching for you, I was worried"  
>"Myra… what happened! Lord Kuran is worried sick," Mitsuki says.<br>"If he were worried sick then he would be looking for her," Kaiba snaps.  
>"What do you know jerk a face?" Mitsuki yells, making Joey laugh.<br>"Joey I don't think this is time to be laughing" Yami mumbles.  
>"Don't worry Yugi… Joey always makes things funnier, no matter what situation we're in" I said.<br>"By the way why the hell are you hugging Seto Kaiba? If lord Kuran would see you he would freak!" Mitsuki says, making me angry.  
>"How about you just shut up Mitsuki!" I snap. Everyone looks at me in astonishment. Instead of answering, Mitsuki leaves.<br>"Myra doll you okay?" Joey asks.  
>"You guys you don't need to worry about me, I'm fine… like I said, Marik just wanted to scare us… nothing more" I said.<br>"If you say so Myra" Joey responds.  
>"Myra… I'm just so happy your back" Yami says.<br>"Thanks for always worrying about me Yami" I said with a smile on my face.  
>"Myra… from now on you'll be under my care, that Kuran doesn't know how to take care of you" Seto says.<br>"Seto it's okay you don't have to-"  
>"I don't care what situation we are in Myra, the point is that I want to protect you, and you can't stop me" He says.<br>"Thank you Seto Sama"  
>"Oh yeah rich boy wants to be superman now" Joey mutters.<br>"I think that's very thoughtful of Mr. Kaiba" Cindy comments.  
>"I think so to, thank you Kaiba" Yami says.<br>"I'm doing it for her, not because I want to show off" Seto snaps.  
>"You'll be with us from now on Myra" Mokuba says with glee.<p>

* * *

><p>As Kaname walked the hallways of Cross Academy, Mitsuki runs after him.<p>

"Lord Kuran… she's been found" Mitsuki yells. Kaname stops walking and says,  
>"I know she has…" He says without facing her.<br>"But then why are you not with her?" Mitsuki asks.  
>"Because I am afraid for the worst" He says in a dim tone.<br>"Kuran senpai what do you mean?"  
>"I saw Myra in his arms, and she wasn't the same. My heart is satisfied that she is safe"<br>"But are you just going to let her run into that man's arms" She snaps.  
>"This doesn't concern you Mitsuki" Hanabusa suddenly says. Kaname takes the opportunity to walk away from them.<p>

* * *

><p>Despite everything, my heart was dieing to see Kaname.<p>

"Yami would you happen to know where Kaname is?" I ask.  
>"He was looking for you, but he might be in his office" He responds.<br>"Excuse me guys… I have to see him" I said, running to Kaname's office. I couldn't let Kaname now that something was wrong… I had to protect him at whatever cost. Sure… I know, he's an almighty vampire, but the ancient Egyptian items were superior to any vampire power.

By the time I get to his office, the door was open, and there he was… standing in the doorway.

"Myra… my heart is happy that you are back," He says. I could not help but run into his arms.  
>"Kaname my love… I'm so glad to see you," I said in tears.<p> 


	26. My best friend

"Myra… who was the one that took you from here?" Kaname asks.  
>"It's no one important just this man named Marik. He wanted to scare my friends is all" I lied.<br>"He wants more than that, it's obvious" He responds.  
>"I'm serious Kaname just stop asking me please" I plead.<br>"If you wish my angel," He replies. Suddenly Mitsuki and Zero appear.  
>"Myra you're okay…?" Zero asks.<br>"Yes Zero thanks for asking"  
>"You would think that someone would have took more care of you," He says, looking at Kaname.<br>"Zero watch your mouth," Mitsuki snaps.  
>"Let him talk Mitsuki…" Kaname says.<br>"Excuse me please I want to walk alone if you don't mind" I said.  
>"Why don't you tell me what's wrong?" Kaname asks.<br>"Nothing… I just have a headache is all" I reply, walking away from them. To my misfortune, I hear someone follow me.  
>"Myra tell us what's wrong," Mitsuki says.<br>"Nothing is wrong Mitsuki," I said without looking at her.  
>"Myra listen to me…" She pleads. I did not want to be mean to anyone, but if that is what I had to be to be alone, then so be it.<br>"Please could you leave me alone already? Just because I am with Kaname, doesn't mean you could interfere in my life!" I snap.  
>"You have no right to snap at me like that! I serve Lord Kuran and it's my responsibility to keep him and you safe-"<br>"Correction, you mean him" I reply. As I walk to my room, I turn my gaze back and find Mitsuki gone. I wanted to prepare my deck for my duel with Marik, but there were questions I still had. For one, I know that Marik is a cheater. Would he still hurt Kaname even after I lose? I knew I was no match for him, for as long as he had one of the Egyptian God cards, he was invincible. As I walked, I see Yami walking towards me. How was I going to face him? He knew me too well.

"Myra may I have a word with you?" He asks, as he gets closer to me.  
>"Of course Yami…" I said with a fake smile.<br>"Somewhere private perhaps…" He says.  
>"Well my room is just two doors down, maybe we could talk there?" I suggest.<br>"Sure Myra anything you wish"  
>"Yami no matter how much I tell you that everything's okay, you won't believe me huh?"<br>"You know me well Myra…" He chuckles. I open the door to my room.  
>"Ladies first…" Yami says.<br>"Silly Yami…" I giggle. I walk in and he walks in after. I quickly close the door.  
>"So tell me Myra, what did Marik say to you?" He asks as soon as I close the door.<br>"Yami… I'm just afraid," I confess.  
>"You have me to protect you, you needn't fear," He says.<br>"I don't want anyone else knowing… maybe perhaps Seto but that's it"  
>"But what about Joey and Tea?" He asks.<br>"I'm not ready to tell anyone else" I respond.  
>"Not even Mr. Kuran…?" He asks.<br>"Especially not him Yami… please I don't want him to know," I plead.  
>"Very well I will not say a word, but if things get drastic Myra, then I must tell him," He says.<br>"Marik has an alliance with a vampire that knows Kaname well. He threatened me that he will send Kaname to the shadow realm… unless I duel him"  
>"Please don't tell me you accepted!" He exclaims.<br>"I did… don't you see Yami, he had the upper hand. He not only has Kaname's enemies by his side, but he has an Egyptian God card"  
>"What but how…?" He asks in astonishment.<br>"Something obviously happened back at Domino that we do not know…" I respond and add, "Yami please don't tell anyone about this. I wasn't even supposed to tell you!"  
>"It's a good thing you did, I will not allow you to face Marik in a duel" He exclaims.<br>"But Yami I must…"  
>"If there's anyone that will face him in a duel, it will be me," Yami says.<br>"Yami please, I have to do this alone"  
>"Myra… you're a good duelist and have come so far, but if it's true that Marik has an Egyptian God card, then you will stand no chance," He snaps.<br>"Yami, do you not believe in me?" I ask. He looks at me with sad eyes.  
>"I just wouldn't forgive myself if I stand by and let Marik destroy my best friend," He says. I could not help but hug Yami.<br>"What would I do without you Yami?" I whisper. Yami hugs me back and says,  
>"What would I do without all of you, especially you Myra. You've been there for me since the very beginning," He says. He takes out his duel deck from his pocket and hands me a card.<br>"The dark magician girl...?" I ask in astonishment.  
>"I believe in you Myra and I want you to have this card with you when you duel Marik," He says. I lightly kiss him on the cheek.<br>"Yami, I'll take good care of your card," I said.  
>"I know you will" He responds. I walk to my drawers and place the card in my deck.<br>"Wanna go and eat something?" I ask.  
>"Alright… I'll buy... well Yugi will" He chuckles.<p> 


	27. Kaname Vs Kaiba

Yami, my best friend, what would I do without him? If it were not for him, I probably would have broken up with Seto along time ago. He was always there for me, and always convinced me that Seto did care for me deep down, that he just had a difficult time showing it. As time passed by, his point was proven, yet my relationship with Seto became dim. I could not help but think about earlier, when everyone was searching for me… the look in Seto's eyes when he found me. I could not help but be happy about this. Did this mean that my heart still felt something for him? After all, Seto and I maintained a relationship for two years and in a way, I would never regret them.

"What are you thinking about Myra…?" Yami asks.  
>"Nothing…" I respond while taking a sip of my milkshake.<br>"Nothing means a lot Myra" Yami chuckles, I could not help but giggle.  
>"Well I'm just thinking about my past relationship with Seto," I confess.<br>"With Kaiba…? Well you did have a deep bound with him, as he with you," He says.  
>"Yami… what if Seto and I would have never broken up? Would any of this have happened?" I ask.<br>"I think it was destiny for this to happen. Everything always happens for a reason" He responds and adds, "Do you happen to still have feelings for him" He asks.  
>"I don't know what to think anymore Yami, I am sure of my love for Kaname… but seeing Seto today, the way he seemed so worried for me-"<br>"It awoke something in your heart and memory?" He says.  
>"Yeah… after all Seto and I did maintain a relationship for two years"<br>"Time will tell Myra…" He says, putting his hand over mine. I could not help but smile.  
>"But enough of me what about you...?" I ask.<br>"What about me Myra…?"  
>"You need all the items and Egyptian God cards to find out about your past, yet Marik has an item and a God card"<br>"Mark my words Myra, I will get them back, but we also have to find out if anything happened back at home" He says.  
>"I promise you I will win the God card and the millennium item for you Yami," I said, making him smile.<br>"Thank you…"  
>"Hey are you two secretly dating behind Dracula's back!" Joey suddenly says.<br>"Well if it isn't Bonnie and Clyde," Tristan says.  
>"We came to the café for peace and privacy and the two thunder cats show up," I mutter.<br>"I heard that Myra… did you think you was gonna get away from Joey here?" He says as he sits down next to me.  
>"So Yugi wanna finally confess that you've always had a thing for Myra?" Tristan asks as he sits down next to him.<br>"She's my best friend Tristan nothing more" He responds.  
>"Yeah he knows I'ma pound him if he says the wrong answer," Joey says with a smirk on his face.<br>"You're such a tease Joey…" I giggle.  
>"I'm just gifted Myra my love… now where's the buffet?" Joey asks.<br>"I smell the sweet bacon… race ya to the line Wheeler" Tristan says.  
>"Already ahead of ya pal!" Joey says as he runs.<br>"You cheating dog get back here!" Tristan yells.  
>"What will we do with these two?" Yami asks, making me giggle. <p>

* * *

><p>As Seto walks through the hallways, he could not help but think of Myra. It was so surprising to him that she actually ran into his arms for comfort. This made him hope that there was still a chance for them to work things out. Suddenly, he hears two people whispering. He turns around to face his brother Mokuba, with a girl by his side.<p>

"Seto may I have a word with you…" The girl asks.  
>"Aren't you Ava Lance…?" He asks.<br>"Don't you remember me Seto?"  
>"Why would I forget you… after all I did donate money in honor of your family" He says in a serious tone.<br>"I'm Ava Rooney… the silly red headed girl that use to play sand castles with Seto and Mokuba," Ava says with tears in her eyes.  
>"Ava… but how could that be?" He asks in astonishment.<br>"I was also up for adoption remember? You wanted Gozaburo to adopt me, but he did not want any girls. So I was adopted by the Lance's… he competitors," She informs him.  
>"Why didn't any of you tell me anything?" He asks.<br>"I thought you would remember Seto" Mokuba dares himself to say.  
>"Ava… I'm sorry I didn't remember you" He says coldly and adds, "But the past is the past" He says in a cold tone.<br>"I guess so Kaiba…" Ava says, walking away before he could see the tears in her eyes.  
>"Seto, why did you just treat our only childhood friend like that?" Mokuba asks.<br>"Because Mokuba… Ava is a reminder of that terrible memory of the orphanage, the bad times with Gozaburo, only one person managed to erase them, and without her my life isn't so complete" he says.  
>"I would love for you and Myra to get back together and for us to be a family, yet that was still no way to treat her, after all she did help us cope with the loss of our parents"<br>"I heard enough Mokuba," Kaiba snaps. Why did fate have to bring Ava back into his life? 

* * *

><p>"Where is Yami…?" Kaname asks Hanabusa as they walk through the hallways.<br>"He went out with Myra" Hanabusa dares himself to say.  
>"I dislike it when she's in the company of another man, yet I understand he is her best friend"<br>"Well we can't win them all can we Kuran senpai?" Hanabusa jokes… only to have Kaname roll his eyes.  
>"Aido please… I don't have time for idiotic jokes" Kaname suddenly sees Kaiba walking straight towards him.<br>"Mr. Kaiba so grand to see you" Kaname says in a sarcastic tone.  
>"Same here Mr. Kuran…" Kaiba says in the same tone. Hanabusa decides to walk away. Mokuba follows him.<br>"Hey wanna duel… Yugi taught me the other day," Hanabusa says in a child like tone.  
>"You're on weird kid!" Mokuba jokes. Kaname and Kaiba wait until both leave to speak.<br>"You won't stop until you get Myra back will you?" Kaname asks.  
>"However did you guess Kuran… you're as smart as you look," He says.<br>"I'll protect her at whatever costs, yet I can't say the same about you" Kaname says with a smirk on his face.  
>"You don't know me to talk of me," Kaiba snaps.<br>"I've heard a great deal about you Seto Kaiba, not just through Myra and her friends, I was told that you are a man that fights for what he cares for most… his company, his brother and himself. While I do admire you for that, there are more important things in life than just business"  
>"I know there is… and I will spend all my life making it up to my brother, and Myra," He says to Kaname's surprise.<br>"You're more than what you seem Seto Kaiba" Kaname responds, "But I will fight for Myra until the end" He says.  
>"So will I, but I wont do it to show off, Dracula" Kaiba says with a smirk on his face, walking away from Kaname. <p>


	28. Myra and Kaiba's kiss: Confused feelings

**The last part is not Marik's POV... it's the vampire alliance that Marik has. lol... the duel is just around the corner!**

**Thanks for r+r!**

* * *

><p>While the gang and I walk back to Cross Academy, I could not help but think about everything that has happened. Was this all really fate like Yami claims? Why was my heart thinking about Kaiba...? Do i still have feelings for him after all? I had this doubt the first time i saw him here at Cross Academy... and now it's back.<p>

"So Myra… what's up with Dracula?" Joey asks.  
>"What do you mean what's up with Dracula?" I ask.<br>"I mean that vampire guy… yeah you can't hide your secret anymore huh?" He says, chuckling.  
>"Joey please leave Myra alone," Yami, pleads.<br>"Yeah Wheeler can't you see that Myra's sad" Tristan says.  
>"I just wanna ask her if Dracula won't suck my blood… after all he is a vampire" Joey huffs, rolling his eyes.<br>"Why would he want to suck your intoxicated blood Wheeler? Kaname would just get a dose of your stupidity," He says with a sly smirk on his face.  
>"We all know Myra wouldn't want that" Yami jokes.<br>"Hey whose side are you on spirit?" Joey snaps.  
>"Just trying to make Myra laugh Joey," Yami says sarcastically. I could not help but giggle. As we reached Cross Academy, we spot Seto near by.<br>"He what's rich boy doing out here?" Joey asks.  
>"He's making a phone call Joey what does it look like" Tristan says in a as a matter of fact voice. Seto turns his gaze towards us.<br>"Kaiba what are you doing out here?" I ask.  
>"This is a free place isn't it?" He asks.<br>"Hey watch rich boy she was just asking ya a question. No wonder why Myra dumped your sorry behind!" He snaps.  
>"Watch your words Wheeler" Kaiba exclaims.<br>"Kaiba it was rude the way you just answered Myra," Yami says.  
>"Leave us alone geeks" He orders.<br>"What if I don't wanna leave ya alone?" Joey says in a five-year-old tone.  
>"Stubborn little dog, doesn't know when he's being asked to obey an order" Kaiba says with a smirk on his face. Yami and Tristan walk inside Cross academy. Joey stands there with a blank expression on his face. Kaiba pulls me by my arm and leads me somewhere more private. Seconds late Joey reacts…<br>"Hey come back here and say what you just said like a man rich boy!" Joey yells. I could not help but laugh at Joey's late reaction.  
>"Myra why do you laugh at every stupidity he does?" Kaiba asks as we walk.<br>"Don't pretend he's not funny to you Seto" I reply. Instead of answering, Kaiba keeps on walking.  
>"We need to talk so lets talk in that barn… no one will be there a assume" He says.<br>"Not that I know of" We walk inside the barn; I look around to see if anyone was there.  
>"Well here we are…" I said nervously. Kaiba closes the door to the barn.<br>"Yeah here we are… now, tell me what did Marik say to you for you to act so differently?" He asks.  
>"Why should I answer you when you didn't answer me?" I respond.<br>"I extended my trip here, one more day. I was also checking up on my company," He explains, to my surprise.  
>"Why are you extending you trip...?" I ask.<br>"I came here for a reason and I won't leave until I get it back, but Marik's giving me another reason to stay," He answers.  
>"Kaiba leave this alone please" It was enough that Yami was involved; I did not want to drag another person in this. Especially not Kaiba…<br>"Just a few hours ago, you were about to tell me what happened. Why did you change your mind?" He snaps.  
>"You know how dangerous Marik is Kaiba… and please save the hocus pocus cr*p theory!" I snap. Tear fell down my eyes, Kaiba knew me too well. He pulls me into his arms.<br>"Myra the only thing I want is to be there… I know I'm not the best with these kinds of words but, I want to be there for you," He says… could this really be Seto Kaiba?  
>"Seto I'm very confused right now," I said.<br>"Like I said that day, when we were at that cheap dump of a Karaoke place, I love you," He whispers in my ear.  
>"Kaiba… you don't know how scared I am right now, how lost I feel" I cried. Kaiba lightly wipes my tears away with his fingers.<br>"You don't have to be… I'll be there by your side at all times,"  
>"I know you well… yet you really surprise me" I giggle. I push him away from me.<br>"So could you just leave this alone Kaiba… I really don't feel like talking about this," I said nervously.  
>"And do you really expect me to leave this be? You should know me better than that. Marik is messing with something I love and I won't let that be," He snaps.<br>"Kaiba please stop acting like this, please leave this be already!" I exclaim. My heart was so confused by his beautiful yet heartbreaking words. Suddenly, I feel a slight push behind me. I fall into Seto's embrace.  
>"Good thing that horse is here" He mumbles. I felt nervous… yet my heart wanted this to happen. Was my heart just confused because of the current situation, or did I still have feelings for Seto Kaiba after all?<br>"Kaiba…" Slowly, our lips touched. I softly pull him closer to me. I kiss him with all my affection, just as I did when we were together. He loved me… he still loves me; I felt it in this kiss. My heart felt like a little girl again, yet it felt a great guilt and pain.

* * *

><p><em>Myra still loves Seto Kaiba I see… how will Kuran take this. Despite my dislike towards him, I would not dare tell him that he is being betrayed by what he loves most. Now, why did you just push Myra into his arms my White lily? You sensed the love they feel for one another right. Alternatively, what is it that they really feel?<em> 

* * *

><p>"Kaiba I'm sorry…" Myra exclaims, pushing Kaiba away. She runs out the barn and he runs after her.<br>"Myra please listen to me…" He says, pulling her by her arm.  
>"Kaiba, we can't be… I love Kaname, you know that"<br>"But you still felt something for me… I felt it in that kiss," He says. Mitsuki overhears them talking as she walks by the barn.  
>"But it was wrong, I am still with Kaname and he loves me" She says with tears in her eyes.<br>"Myra enough… you're acting immature! You can't run away from your problems!" Kaiba yells.  
>"Just forget that kiss Kaiba," She whispers.<br>"I'm not just talking about that, I'm talking about Marik"  
>"Marik just wanted to scare Yugi that's all," She snaps.<br>"Bullsh*t Myra… I know you're lying" 

* * *

><p>"She's making this easier than I thought! Just wait until Kaname finds out that his sweet little mortal betrayed him with another mortal!"<p> 


	29. If you love someone, set them free

**Hope you like this chapter=D I know this might be going to fast, but i don't want this story to be over 55 chapters! lol. Thanks for r+r!** **Who would you like Myra to stay with?**

* * *

><p>I could not believe that I just did that! I kissed my ex boyfriend! I still had feelings for him; there was no doubting it anymore Myra. You cannot ignore it anymore. Ever since I saw him again, walking into the ballroom with Mokuba by his side… ever since I heard he was to come here, my heart trembled. Instead of answering Seto, I run back to Cross Academy, not really knowing what to do.<p>

I was not fair… I just played with both Seto and Kaname's hearts, so its best of you let them be.

"Myra Chan… What's wrong?" Hanabusa exclaims, walking straight towards me. Should I really try to run away from him… that would be impossible Myra.  
>"Hanabusa… where is Kaname; I have to talk to him"<br>"He um…"

* * *

><p>"So you finally figured out who I am…" The transfer student says.<br>"Rido, I could see right through you…" Kaname responds.  
>"That's very kind of you, that means you care for your ol' uncle" He chuckles.<br>"You're nothing of mine, now let that poor student go and face me if you're not a coward," Kaname snaps.  
>"It isn't time to face you yet" Rido says.<br>"Who are you working with…?" Kaname asks.  
>"Why should I tell you…?" Rido responds.<br>"I want to congratulate him; he's making you a worthy enemy, not just a blood thirsty animal that I must exterminate" Kaname chuckles.  
>"You won't be chuckling after what your little princess has to tell you," Rido says with a smirk on his face.<br>"What little princess…?" Kaname says, fearing for Myra's safety.  
>"That delicious little being you call a girlfriend," Rido responds, disappearing right before Kaname.<p>

* * *

><p>"Why don't you tell me where he's at Hanabusa?" I ask.<br>"I don't know myself that's why Myra Chan" He responds.  
>"If you see him, could you please tell him to look for me?" I ask.<br>"Of course Myra Chan…" He says with a smile on his face.

* * *

><p>The next day, as Kaname walks to his office, he thinks about Myra. <em>Does a future await us my love? Where is this all leading to…?<em>Suddenly, Kaname spots Myra waiting for him at his office door.

"Kaname… how, um… are you this morning?" She asks.  
>"I'm alright… and quite sad that you didn't stop by and see my last night like you always would," He says in a broken tone.<br>"That's because I have something important to talk to you about. I figured since the night class won't be around and the day class will be in class that this would be the perfect time to talk to you," She says.  
>"What do you wish to tell me…?" Kaname responds, fearing the worst.<br>"I want to talk about… us. We have to-" Myra turns her gaze towards the window. She could not look at him in the eyes.  
>"We have to what…?" He asks.<br>"Break up… I don't want to see you again" She tries to say in a blunt voice.  
>"Did I do something wrong…?" He asks in a broken tone.<br>"No, you were the best thing that ever happened to me, but my heart is ungrateful… I don't love you Kaname," She says, trying to hold back her tears.  
>"You lie…" He says.<br>"I do not… I only speak the truth," She snaps.  
>"Look at me and tell me those words again" He says in a demanding voice. She turns her gaze towards him.<br>"I don't love you Kaname Kuran… we have to break up, I don't want to know anything about you again" She says.  
>"Is it because of Seto Kaiba…?" He mutters in sadness, fearing the answer.<br>"My heart still loves him," She said, this he feared from the moment he came back into Myra's life. He felt his hatred for Seto Kaiba rise… he did not deserve her, yet he still had her.  
>"Is it because he is mortal, do you hate me because I am not what you are?" He says in a broken voice. <em>How could you think that my Kaname…? I love you yet I betrayed you. I am not worthy of you, besides if I do not part from you, Marik is sure to harm you. It is better this way…<em> She thinks to herself.  
>"Maybe…" She responds and adds, "You were something wonderful to me, but that was it," She says in a blunt tone.<br>"Myra… please don't do this to me," He says, going down on his knees and putting his arms around her waist.  
>"Kaname please leave me alone," She says, turning her gaze towards the window again. This time, letting her tears get the best of her.<br>"You don't understand… without you, I have no reason to live" He responds.  
>"I just kissed my ex boyfriend… I just told you that I love him still, why are you still telling me this?" She snaps.<br>"Because my love for you is stronger than any other feeling, I could never get mad at you, I could never resent you because you are only human," He responds, still with his arms around her.  
>"I just betrayed you Kaname! Please… leave me alone!" She yells in anger.<br>"I know you love me Myra… I could feel it in your sweet words, in your eyes," He says to her.  
>"Your feelings fool you Kaname," She whispers. Unfortunately, he was right. She was expecting Kaname Kuran to hate her; to despise her… she never expected this.<p> 


	30. Pain, love sacrifice

**Thanks for the review=D It means a lot to me chaotic! I listened to Vampire Knight Guilty Uncertainty while writing the Myra/Kaname part. Went along perfectly=P lol. Hope you like this chapter.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Why are you making this so difficult Kaname! Just leave me alone…<em>

"Kaname please just leave me be!" I yell at him.  
>"Is that what you really want…?" He says, looking into my eyes.<br>"Yes… just leave me alone," I whisper, trying my best not to show him my emotions.  
>"Your feelings to me are sacred, you are sacred to me… but if you really want me to leave your life then you must promise me one thing," Kaname says in a serious tone as he gets up.<br>"I don't promise you anything Kaname…" I said in a sharp tone. He takes out something from his pocket.  
>"When this is over, when I am sure that you are safe, take this bloody rose and aim it towards me," He says, handing me a gun… he wanted me to kill him! Why would he want me to do such monstrous thing? Out of fury, I slap him… how dare he ask me such thing?<br>"How could you ask me such stupidity Kaname?" I yell in anger.  
>"I won't say it again my angel, just know that my world is you," he says, lightly brushing my cheek with his hand. <em>Why are you making this difficult… are you toying with me Kaname?<em>  
>"I don't care Kaname… just leave me be" I said, taking a few steps away from him.<br>"Your happiness means the world to me… and if Mr. Kaiba is it, then so be it" He says. Instead of answering, I run away from him. I could not take this pain or guilt anymore.

* * *

><p>"Yugi… what's up with Myra…?" Joey asks as they walk to Duke's room.<br>"I don't know Joey..." Yugi lies.  
>"I know that look… whenever you answer me without facing me, it's because ya lying!" Joey snaps. Yugi stops walking and looks towards the floor.<br>"I promised not to say anything… and I'm keeping my word," Yugi mutters.  
>"You or the spirit…?" Joey asks.<br>"Both of us…" Yugi replies.  
>"Look Yug ol' pal… normally I'd ignore this or try to find out from someone else, but not this time. This has to do with my partner in crime… and I won't stop until I find out what's wrong with her, so you just tell me right now before I knock it out of ya!" Joey yells in fury. He could not handle all the secrets anymore. This had to be one of the worst conflicts they have ever faced, especially since this time; they are dealing with Vampires and psychos. Yugi slowly turns his gaze towards Joey, and changes into Yami.<br>"Let's talk somewhere private, I don't want anyone listening," He says. Just then, they hear Cindy calling them.  
>"Yugi… Joey… wait up!" She exclaims.<br>"Cindy… shouldn't you be with Kain?" Yami asks.  
>"Kain… wait one of the vampires…?" Joey asks.<br>"It's a long story Joey… but I want to help. I know something is terribly wrong"  
>"I don't want anyone else involved in this," Yami says.<br>"But Yugi…"  
>"Enough Cindy… if you wish to help, then I suggest you help your Kain. I believe he must be helping Mr. Kuran," Yami says.<br>"Hey guys… I've been waiting for ya to go out already," Duke says as he walks towards them.  
>"If that's what you wish Yugi…" Cindy mumbles, slowly walking away from them.<br>"What was that all about Yug…?" Joey asks.  
>"Nothing… we have to get going," Yami says in a firm tone, confusing both Duke and Joey.<br>"But how are we going to convince rich boy to lend us a jet…?" Duke asks as they walk.  
>"I know he will Kaiba is in this as much as I am"<br>"I still don't get what this is all about" Joey says in an angry tone.  
>"I will inform you once we are in a private place, what we need to think about right now is heading back to Domino and finding Ishizu" Yami responds.<p>

* * *

><p>Myra runs to her room and shuts the door. She leans on the door and looks at the ceiling. Tears ran down her cheeks, all that she could think about was Kaname's words. She collapses into the ground and cries.<p>

_Why must love be so complicated…?_ She asks herself. What she did not know was that Kaname was at the other side of the door.

"Kaname… I love you and I'm sorry I betrayed you," She says to herself.

_Your heart is breaking as much as my soul… if your heart beats for me, then why must you be so cruel? I know your heart is confused, and despite my understanding, I cannot take it, I cannot hide my jealousy. Another man lives in your heart… a man that does not deserve you. Yet there must be another reason you must want me away. Whatever it is, I will protect you until the end, and if you still do not want me by then, then keep your promise my angel._

Kaname lightly touches the door and slowly walks away.

"Good acting Myra dear…" Myra jumps as soon as she hears the familiar voice addressing her. She gets up and looks around her room.  
>"Where are you Marik…?" She snaps.<br>"Better get ready for our little duel my sweet… for your soul will soon be mine!" Marik exclaims, laughing evilly.


	31. NOTE FROM AUTHOR!

I apologize to all my readers of "I Was Made For Loving You". I haven't updated this story in a LONG time… but only because I've had MAJOR writers block for this story! I just want you to know that I am NOT leaving this story. I've been aching to update this, but I've had NO ideas! Well maybe you guys can give me some ideas? You guys have been so kind to my OC and story, and I want this to also be a chance to give your input=D

What would you like to see in the story? What do you think should happen next? Who should Myra stay with? Kaname… or Seto Kaiba? Lol…


	32. I love you, so much you must kill me now

**I'm sorry for the MAJOR wait... but i had a big case of writer's block, especially when it came to this story, but now I'm back! YAH! And to make it up to you guys for the long wait, i have posted a preview video of Kaname and Myra=) I will be posting the link on my FF page soon=DD Hope to hear from you!**

* * *

><p>"What is it you really want Marik… surely you wouldn't waste your time on me without a reason" Myra said as she looked around the room.<br>"If you're as smart as you look, then you'll know soon, but for now, be ready for our duel… you will meet me in two days at the back of this school for our duel at dawn, without letting anyone know… unless you want them dead of course…" Marik chuckles,  
>"Don't you worry, I'll be there…" Myra mutters.<br>"Once I collect your soul, you'll be thanking me… poor little girl can't seem to figure her own feelings of love" Marik says in a teasing tone suddenly appearing on Mitsuki's mirror. Angrily, in an impulse, Myra picks up a vase on her bed drawer and throws it at the mirror, thus shattering into pieces.  
>Suddenly, someone knocks on her door.<p>

"Myra Chan… are you there…?" Mitsuki asked.  
>"Mitsuki… um, yes, I'll be out in a minute…" Myra responds nervously, hoping she did not hear the shattering of the mirror. Myra walks out of the room, closing the door behind her. Smiling she says,<br>"Is there anything wrong Mitsuki…?" She asked.  
>"I was wondering about Kaname sempai… he seems so down…" She asked back.<br>"I don't know… I haven't spoken to him all day…" Myra lies.  
>"Then maybe you could cheer him up…?" Mitsuki replies.<br>"I have a lot to do Mitsuki Chan… I'll see Kaname later…" She responds nervously, quickly running away from her.

Mitsuki knew that she lied; there was something wrong… but what?

* * *

><p>"Yugi… we've been walking around Cross Academy and there is no sight of rich boy…" Duke says in irritated tone.<br>"This is a big school Duke, and Kaiba could be anywhere…" Yugi, the spirit, responds as they walked around the gardens of Cross Academy.  
>"Hey look I think that's rich boy by the pool…" Joey suddenly says, pointing straight towards Kaiba, who was talking on his cell phone.<br>"Kaiba…" Yugi says in a loud tone, Kaiba turns his gaze towards the boys, rolling his eyes in annoyance.  
>"I'll call you back Roland…" Kaiba mutters angrily, hanging up the phone.<br>"So modest… you could have had us on hold you know…" Duke says sarcastically.  
>"Duke this is no time for insults," Yugi, the spirit says, slightly looking back at Duke. He turns his gaze towards Kaiba and adds,<br>"Kaiba… we need a ride back to Domino City…"  
>"And may I ask what for Yugi…?" Kaiba asked in a rude tone.<br>"We need to locate someone very important… if you haven't noticed, there is something strange going on here, and I believe that we may find help back at Domino…" Yugi, the spirit, explains.  
>"And why should I help you with this Yugi…?" Kaiba replies with sarcasm. Angrily, Joey pushes Yugi out the way, and pulls Kaiba by his jacket.<br>"Look Kaiba… something's wrong with Myra… and if you really do feel something for her, then you'll help us…!" Joey yells.  
>"Let go of me dog…" Kaiba says in the same angry tone, pushing Joey away from him.<br>"Joey this is no way to act…" Yugi, the spirit says.  
>"It's no wonder why Myra dumped your sorry behind… you're too busy thinking about your company…" Suddenly, Mokuba appears.<br>"Joey shut up…" Duke mumbles.  
>"About your money and duel monsters… and let's not forget… defeating Yugi in a duel!" Joey yells.<br>"Joey shut up already…!" Duke exclaims, pulling Joey by the arm, who realized that Mokuba was right a few feet away behind Kaiba.  
>"Duke's right Joey… that's enough…" Yugi, the spirit says in a sharp tone.<br>"I'm not one to be mean… especially to someone who has a little brother that looks up to them, but it's about time someone yells at this amateur the truth…"  
>"Your words mean nothing to me Wheeler… you're a third rate duelist and there for doesn't deserve my respect or time, and as for you Yugi, can't you leave your hocus pocus mind games back at Domino…?" Kaiba says. Before he could walk away, he spots Mokuba, standing there before him, still… with tears in his eyes.<br>"Mokuba… let's go…" Kaiba says in an uneasy tone. He did not really care for Joey's words, but the fact that his brother was there to witness the moment, made him angry.  
>"No…" He mumbled, turning his gaze towards the ground. Two tears fell on the floor…<br>"What do you mean no… Mokuba, let's go, and that's an order…" Kaiba says, taking a few steps closer to Mokuba. Kaiba tries to pull Mokuba by his arm, but before he could do so, Mokuba steps away from him.  
>"No… Seto, I think Joey's right," Mokuba mumbles. Mokuba lifts up his gaze and says, "You're not the same big brother I once loved… the one that actually smiled… I don't blame Myra for leaving you…" Mokuba cried.<br>"Mokuba… is that how you really feel?" Kaiba asked, broken hearted by his brother's words.  
>"I just want my big brother back…" Mokuba answered. Kaiba hated to show any emotion, but when it dealt with his brother, and Myra… his feelings for them were above all.<br>"I'm sorry Mokuba…" Kaiba mumbles.

* * *

><p>"Kuran sempai… are you there…?" Mitsuki asked as he knocked on Kaname's door. Though he knew there was danger out there, he couldn't hide the pain he was feeling. As he looked out the window, he spots Myra and Hanabusa walking out together and talking.<br>"Come in Mitsuki…" Kaname answered. Slowly, Mitsuki opens the door and walks in.  
>"Kuran sempai… I hope all is well…" She asked nervously.<br>"You sense that something is not well am I correct…?" Kaname asked.  
>"You know me well Lord Kuran…" Mitsuki bows. Kaname turns his gaze towards Mitsuki and says,<br>"I ask you to keep an eye on Myra, and her friends, especially Seto Kaiba…"  
>"Lord Kuran, your wishes are my command, but I ask… I demand to know what's wrong?" Mitsuki asked in an irritated tone.<br>"We have enemies near, not just our kind… these beings are probably more powerful than a whole army of purebloods, and we must be ready for them…" Kaname answered.**  
><strong>


	33. Insanity Vs Reality

**Wow... I have not updated this story in a long time! But as I've said in my other stories, I AM BACK=D This story might take a bit longer in updates, but only because I am re-reading it to see what I have so far. I am also trying to make the next new chapters as action packed as possible^^ Hope you guys like this, and thank you so much for your support!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"So what's it going to be rich boy…?" Joey yelled in anger. Kaiba slowly turns around, turning his gaze towards Yami Yugi instead.<br>"I'll help Myra… under one condition…" Kaiba answered.  
>"Anything Kaiba…" Yami Yugi replied.<br>"Keep Wheeler out of my private jet…" Kaiba says, taking out his cell phone to make a phone call.  
>"Get my private jet ready, Yugi and his friend will be using it under my permission. Take them wherever they need to go" Kaiba orders, hanging up his phone.<br>"The jet should be here and ready in five minutes… Yugi, you better know what you're doing…" Kaiba huffs,  
>"Thank you Kaiba…" Duke replies.<br>"I'm doing this for her…" Kaiba snaps, keeping his gaze on Yami Yugi.  
>"What about me…? I have the right to go as well ya know…" Joey screeched.<br>"We all know that you're someone she has a high trust in and someone needs to stay here with her. She won't listen to me, so I figured that's the way you'll be of use dog boy…" Kaiba smirked.  
>"What's that suppose to mean rich boy…?" Joey muttered in anger.<br>"Joey this is no time to get angry, we need to help Myra, and the people of Cross Academy…" Yami answers.  
>"Yeah, besides… I think rich boy is right, you'd be a better dog here than you would be back at Domino" Duke added.<br>"Oh a wise cracker huh…?" Joey snapped, pulling Duke by his shirt.  
>"How do you deal with such idiots…? I will never know…" Kaiba says as he walks away.<br>"I ask myself the same, but you know what, their are my friends…" Yami Yugi smile turning his gaze towards Joey and Duke. 

* * *

><p><em>"Hanabusa… I am dueling this person for various reasons, and no matter what happens… I want you to give this to Kaname. You will know when the time is right" <em>

He remembered Myra's words as he walked through the halls of Cross Academy. He wondered just what was dueling all about. Why was it so life threatening. No, she never did say it would cost her, her life, but by the look in her eyes, this was MORE than just a card game.

"Hanabusa…!" He heard, causing his train of thoughts to stop.  
>"Mitsuki chan… you scared me…" He chuckled slightly.<br>"What's going on with Myra chan…? Kaname sempai is really heartbroken. He doesn't fool me one bit and neither does she… something is going on" Mitsuki babbled.  
>"Mitsuki… I wish I knew…" Hanabusa lied.<br>"I know you know something… I saw you talking to Myra earlier today…" Mitsuki snapped.  
>"I can't tell you my darling… it would break my promise to her, and plus, you would tell Kuran sempai…" Hanabusa mumbled.<br>"And where is your loyalty to Kuran sempai…? I thought you were loyal to him…" Mitsuki teased, making Hanabusa nervous.  
>"Don't test me I am loyal to Kuran sempai…!" Hanabusa cried.<br>"Then why don't you tell me what's going on with Myra…?" Mitsuki muttered, pinching Hanabusa on his arm.  
>"I'm not saying anything…" Hanabusa mutters, biting his lower lip, trying his best not to cry from the pain.<br>"You know you wanna tell me…" Mitsuki giggled.  
>"Stop pinching me… have mercy please…" Hanabusa cried, pushing Mitsuki away.<br>"Come on Hanabusa… tell me please…" Mitsuki pouted.  
>"He wont tell you but he will tell me…" Kaname suddenly says, startling both Mitsuki and Hanabusa. <p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>The next day,<strong>_

As Myra prepared her deck for her duel with Marik, she couldn't help but think about her friends. They meant the world to her, and she didn't want any of them in danger.

"Heart of the cards, please don't let my friends be in any harm…" She prayed. A tear slowly dropped from her cheek, and landed on her deck of cards.  
>"I probably deserve this… and if it means buying some time for my friends, then so be it…" She mumbled, putting her deck of cards under her pillow. As she slowly walked out of her room, she couldn't help but feel shivers down her spine.<p>

_"Your destiny awaits you Myra…"_ She heard a voice whisper.

She looked around her to see if anyone was there, yet, the halls were empty.

"Is… someone there…?" She asked nervously. 

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Domino City-<strong>_

"Why do you figure Ishizu would be here Yugi…?" Duke asked as they walked inside Domino Museum.  
>"Because Duke, she is still in charge of this place, and knowing Marik, he'd want us to find her…" Yami Yugi responds. Slowly, he opens the door that lead to the museum's basement.<br>"Man its dark down there…" Duke commented.  
>"Ishizu… are you there…?" Yami Yugi asked as they walked down to the basement. No one responded.<br>"See… why would she be here Yugi…?" Duke quickly replied in annoyance. Suddenly, they heard a loud noise, and rushed down the stairs. Duke looks for the switch and turns on the lights.  
>"Ishizu…!" Yami Yugi said in shock. He quickly rushes to help Ishizu, who was on the floor, tied down to a chair.<br>"Yugi…!" Duke suddenly yells. Yami Yugi turns around, shocked to see that they were not the only ones in the room with Ishizu.


End file.
